The Real Mate
by BeautifulScarsOnCriticalVeins
Summary: "Why did you tell me that you loved me, when you knew in your heart that you would take her back? Is that the whole reason that you pissed me off so bad I left for Portland, so you could fuck her and let her in your life again? I hate you so much! I love you Samuel and you threw it back in my face! Just like your father." I scream in the Alpha's stoic face.
1. Chapter 1

"Why did you love me, when you chose her? You told me that you wanted me and you lied! I've loved you for five fucking years, and you choose her? That's so funny, the shit that I told you last night must've meant so much to you. I lost my best friend, my one chance at happiness, you! I am so glad I got blackout drunk and called you from two hundred and fifty miles away to tell you how I feel. I love how that is what it took for you to understand that I give a shit. I love how even you say shit about her behind her back, yet you're still with her. She is a controlling manipulative bitch, you've said it yourself! What should I do now Sam?" I scream at the Alpha, his eyes hard and cold, yet I could see the pain deep in his eyes. I watch as Emily is held back by the younger wolves, I can tell that she wants to get to me. I shiver as the ice cold rain begins to hit my skin, drenching me, I grow angrier at the steam that billows from his heated skin.

"Say something Sam! Apparently the Soul Bond that the Spirit World says that we have means nothing to you, since your fake imprint is back right? You knew that right? That the imprint wasn't real, that the only reason you thought that it was the imprint, was because she found out that she could keep you trapped here with her in fake love. She learned what you were and how imprinting works because she snuck and stole the private journals that the asp pack kept, she figured that she could take you from Leah and make you hers, because she knew that you would be Alpha, and she'd have control over the rest of the pack. You let her manipulate not only you, but the rest of your pack. You're a shitty Alpha. " I step forward shoving him, he lets me as he watches me.

"Say something you bastard!" I scream relishing in the fact that he flinches.

"I'm sorry, Isabella. But I think that you need to leave." I roll my eyes and turn from him and look at Emily.

"Thanks bitch. I hope you're fucking happy." She grins and nods, causing the rest of the pack to growl. I look to Leah.

"I'm leaving. Wanna come with?" She nods and I turn my back on the rest of the pack and walk to my truck with her at my side. I glance back one more time to see Sam with his arm around Emily on the front porch and the rest of the pack off to the side. I open the driver-side door and sit in, waiting for Leah to do the same. Once she does, I turn on the truck, turn it around and head to Leah's.

"Pack a suitcase of clothes and things that you wanna bring with you. I'm leaving the state." She nods, hugs me and hops out.

"Thank you for the opportunity to start over Bells." She says.

"You're my only female friend, I know that you hate having to take orders from him and I want nothing to do with him." She closes the door and runs into the house, after about ten minutes she runs out, running away from her mom, who is yelling at her from the door.

"Just drive. I'll explain on the way out." I nod and head away from the Rez, towards my house.

"She wanted me to stay here to keep Seth in line, and to keep the Rez protected. I told her that I deserved to be happy and I couldn't be happy here." She tells me slowly as we pull into my driveway.

"Come on." I say as I climb out and head inside. I pack a bag, grab my wallet, write a letter to Charlie and head back out to the truck.

"Where are we going?" Leah asks grabbing my arm as I try to get into the truck. In that moment I can tell that I am freezing from the rain and that I am shaking from holding back tears.

"Somewhere on the west coast. Virginia maybe?" I say and she nods. We climb back into the truck and head away from the place that hurt is both. Hoping that we will find a better life across the country.


	2. Chapter 2

_**~~I just wanna say a quick thank you to those who reviewed, favorite-ed and followed! I know that I have other stories that I need to update, but I was out my state for a week and went through a lot of petty drama, so I decided when I got home that I would turn my heartbreak into a story. I will say that not all of this happened to me , but that I have been through this recently. I hope you like this chapter, I love you all!**_

~Chapter 1 Three years later~

I gasp as I look over the wedding invitation, I had no idea they'd even been dating!

 _You are specially invited to the wedding of Sue Clearwater and Charlie Swan on the fourteenth of October, 2017._ _ **Bella, Leah, please come to the wedding! We'd love for you to be there. Please.**_

 _ **-Charlie and Sue**_

"Leah! Charlie and Sue are getting married in a month!" I yell through the house.

"What?" She yells and I hear her thump the floor and come down the stairs, she leans over the couch and pulls the invitation out of my hand. I laugh as she squeals and hugs the invitation to her chest.

It's been three years since either of us has set foot in Washington state. I had been abandoned by the Cullens, hunted by Victoria and left by Sam. Jacob had helped put me back together after the Cullens left me,but Sam and I had struck up a friendship after Emily left him a few months later. She left him because she got tired of taking care of a housefull of teenage werewolves, and I helped him get over it. I had been invited over by the rest of the pack because they thought that since he and I had been through the same thing, that I would have coping methods and because he wouldn't let another male into his home, and Leah just made it worse because at first she kept rubbing salt in his wound. I did help him some, but eventually we helped one another by becoming friends. As time wore on, Jacob imprinted on Angela Webber from my high school and moved on from me, but I didn't mind because I had a new friend and I was slowly falling for him. I went to one of the pack meetings where Old Quill took one look at us together and freaked out and told us that we had a Soul Bond, meaning that he and I were bonded from the moment we were born, to be together. Old Quill told us that the Spirit World told him that there was a crimson thread tying us together. Sam and I slowly worked on creating a relationship, but he never believed that I truly loved him, so he and I fought for two days until I took off and drove all the way to Portland, Oregon without telling him with Paul and Jared and got very drunk. I got so drunk that I called Sam and told him how I felt and that I did love him and he told me that he loved me. Yet, when I got back to the Rez, I found him and Emily making out in the living room. I freaked out and pulled her off of him and began beating her face in, it may not seem like it but I had grown a backbone and fighting streak. I beat her badly before I was pulled off by Paul. I went off on them until Sam told me that he would rather be with her, even though the entire pack could tell that she had been sleeping with a lot of other men, I lost my mind and left the state and drove across the country with Leah and haven't been back.

"Bella!" I am snapped out of the memories of the past by Leah who is snapping in my face. I look up at her, she stands over me in front of the coffee table, her tan skin shiny against the sunset from the window behind me.

"What?"  
"They want us to come in and help them plan the wedding, see?" She turns over the invitation to show that they had written that they wanted us to come in.

"But we've not been back in years. I'll go for the wedding, but I am not going a month in advance. I don't even wanna go anyway because of Sam." I say crossing my legs.  
"They haven't seen us Bella. They're our parents who want their daughters blessings. They deserve it after all the drama that you and I leaving caused." She sits beside me and tosses her legs over mine, the contrast between her caramel skin and my lightly tanned skin attracts my attention.

"True..fine. Go pack. We'll leave in an hour." She squeals and hugs me. I laugh and get up heading to my room and am greeted by my fluffy dog Apollo.

"Hi baby boy! Wanna go bye bye?" I crouch down and pet him for a few seconds before I begin to pack clothes and essentials for me and Apollo. I hook his leash to his harness and we walk out to the Explorer. I toss my suitcase in the back and put a cooler behind the driver and passenger seats and put Apollo's large bed on top of the back row so he can be near me and has a bed to sleep on. I put him in and get into the driver seat. I wait a few minutes before Leah comes out, locks the door and puts her suitcase with mine and gets into the passenger seat after petting Apollo.

"Say goodbye to the house Apollo." She tells him as she buckles up. I look over our two story light blue home that we've owned for the past year and a half and smile, knowing that we'll be back. I nod to Leah who turns on the radio as I back out and we head to Washington State.

~A few days later~

I sigh as we pass the _Welcome to La Push_ sign at three in the morning.

"No one is gonna be awake at this hour Leah, we should have just gotten a room at the inn in Forks." I say pulling over in the Council parking lot, turning to her, it's hard to make her out in the dim moonlight, so I turn on the overhead lights.

"One of the Pack members has to be on patrol, so that means that someone else either just got home or another is preparing to go out on patrol. All we gotta do is drive by to see who has their lights on." I groan and get out, walk to the back seat, put Apollo's collar and take him on a quick walk before we find somewhere to stay for the night. I get back in and head to Billy's house first, when no lights are on, I head to the next pack members house. After driving by three of their houses I pull into Paul's driveway to see his lights on and him standing on his front porch with a beer in his hand.

"I got word that two lovely ladies were driving from pack house to pack house, so I took off patrol to see what y'all needed." He walks over to the car and leans in.

"Bella? Leah? What are you doing here, you left?" He seems shocked, but unsurprised.

"We're only here for Charlie and Sue's wedding, then we'll be gone again." I tell him, but I am pulled out of the truck by Paul, who hugs me to his chest tightly. I smile a little and hug him back; Paul may be an ass, but he and I became close friends in the time after the Cullen's left, he helped me grow my backbone and fight as well as I do. He only hugs me for a few seconds before Apollo launches himself out of the driver side window and takes Paul and I to the ground, growling and snapping at Paul.

"Apollo, chill!" I say grabbing his collar as Paul grabs Apollo's jaw and stares him down, growling lowly, which causes Apollo to whimper and lie on the ground.

"There, now he won't attack me or any of the boys." He ruffles Apollo's head and stands, pulling me up with him.  
"So, you need a place to crash for the night?" At my nod he motions for Leah and I to follow him into his old cabin, it looks as if it's been around longer than any of us have been alive, but it has a cozy feel.

"You and Leah can share the king bed in the guest room, it might smell a bit because the pups come here after patrol's to sleep, but the sheets were changed earlier today. Apollo can sleep in there too, as long as he won't shit in my house." He tells us as he leads us down a short hallway and opens the door to reveal a four poster bed with forest green sheets.

"Thank you, he won't, he's house trained."I hug Paul and go into the room after Leah.

"Goodnight." We say and he shuts the door. I strip down to my tee shirt and underwear and climb into bed, asleep before my head hits my pillow.


	3. Chapter 3

~~Chapter 2~~

"Who's here?"  
"What do you mean? No one's here."  
"I smell two female scents."  
"It was the girls that I had over last night."  
I open my eyes to watery light coming through the curtains and sit up looking around, momentarily forgetting where I am. After I remember that I'm at Paul's, I get out of bed without disturbing Leah, pull my hair into a messy bun and hook Apollo's leash to his harness. I don't care who knows that Leah and I are here, because we won't be here after the wedding, we've nothing that holds us here.

I go around the corner of the hallway into the living room to see most of the older pack standing in Paul's living room. My eyes go over everyone, documenting the changes: They've all gotten taller, buffer, yet none look older because they still Phase. Paul has gotten calmer, more patient, Jared looks like he has become more outgoing and less reserved, yet happy. Embry looks like he has gotten over his shyness and stands out as he grins at me. Seth, Brady and Colin have grown into their features but are still the more playful as the shove one another and smile. Jacob has gotten taller, he stands with an air of power, I wonder if he took over as Apha? All of them look at me shocked to see me, but make no move to come close to me.

"Morning Tiny." Paul says walking over to me, trying to put an arm around me, I duck under it and head towards the door with a growling Apollo. I ignore all of them as I walk past, heading towards the forest line so Apollo can do his business. I get a good ways into the forest and let Apollo go, knowing that he won't wander far. I walk a little ways off the path and sit on an overturned tree and wait for a few moments.

"Isabella, you came back." I jump, whirling around, I see Jacob leaning against a nearby tree.

"Yes I did. Why do you care?" I ask looking for Apollo.

"You're dog is back at Paul's. We need to talk." He steps towards me and I step back.

"Why do I care what any of you had to say?" He holds his hands up placatingly.

"Because it's about what happened when you left three years ago." I tilt my head and cross my arms.

"Fine, speak."  
"Bossy." He mumbles and sits on the tree that I had been sitting on moments ago.

"After you left the entire pack was in uproar, all of us were angry that Sam had hurt you so badly and chose her over you, but he let out an Alpha command that we couldn't speak or think about you in his presence, which caused all of us to get angrier. I snapped and launched myself at him, we fought for the right to be Alpha and I won. I commanded him to leave Emily for three days to go on a spirit walk with Old Quill. During the time he was gone, I had the other females get Emily to spill her guts, to see if your own accusations were true. Turns out that you were right, she had read the old journals and found out what we were and what imprinting was. She made it seem as if they had imprinted when they first met, and took her time to make him angry, so he would hurt her, so he would feel bad and make his wolf think she really was his imprint. When I heard it from her mouth, I honestly couldn't believe that she planned all this. Once I found all of it out, Sam and Old Quill came home with a chilling prophecy from the Spirits," He takes a deep breath and rubs his face as I sit smugly, knowing that I was right.

"The Spirits told Sam that the Soul Bond that he had with you was true and overpowered any imprint, fake or not, and that he was part of the prophecy to create peace between the Vampire race and the Shifter races. He found out that there are other shifters out there, there are large birds, panthers, mountain lions, bears, other wolves. All of us are supposed to come together, along with the gold eyed vampires to fight the royal vampires." I nod biting my lip.

"What does the Soul Bond between he and I have to do with the prophecy?" I shift to get comfortable.

"You are the ones who met and befriended the gold eyed vampires when no other human could, you'll be the person that keeps the peace between the races. When they all see how you befriended all of the shifters, they'll know that we can be trusted." I nod and sigh.

"Sam is still with Emily, isn't she?" I question looking from him, out into the misty green forest.

"Yes, even though he saw her admit to everything in our minds, he still stayed with her." I growl, stand and turn to face my former best friend. His hair is still cropped short, he grew into his jaw finally, his eyes still held the warmth that brought me back from the edge of oblivion all those years ago. He smiles the smile that I loved and I try not to smile back.

"I missed you, Bells. I think if he sees you with someone else until after the wedding, the Soul Bond should tug at his mind, and he should see that the imprint has no hold on him and that he isn't happy with her. I think if he doesn't realize it after he sees you with another guy, then his wolf will take over and help him realise that he's unhappy." He wraps me in his arms, bear hugging me like he used to.

"I missed you too, Jake. Who could I fake being with?" I ask laying my arms across his shoulders as he carries me back to Paul's house.

"Why not Paul? You could stay with him while you're here and you can sit on his lap like you used to before at pack meetings. Just do all the things that y'all used to do before you and Sam got together. He wouldn't mind. Would you, Paul?" Jake says as he sets me down on Paul's front porch, where most of the pack are waiting for us.

"Hell nah, I wouldn't mind being Bell's boyfriend." Paul wraps me in his arms from behind, causing me to laugh for the first time in a long time.

"Awesome babe!" I say leaning into his chest. He laughs and I turn to the rest of the pack.

"Hey guys." I smile at them and they all grin and walk over and give me a large, warm, group hug.

"We missed you, Bells." They say as they fuffle my head and go back in the house.

"Where's Leah and Apollo?" I ask taking Paul's hand as I walk to the doorway, I can't even take a step into the house because Apollo is launching himself at me, taking me to the ground.

I laugh as he licks all over my face and head.

"Leah is cooking breakfast." I hear her yell from Paul's kitchen.

"Apollo, down!" I command and he obeys, letting me get up. I stand and go into the house, taking in the changes from the last time I was here. The walls had places that were patched and painted over from the many times that Paul put his fist through the walls, the couches were changed out for two grey cloth sectionals that take up the center and left walls with a black metal coffee table in the center of the room, across from the sectionals, hanging on the wall, is a flat screen 60 inch TV, below that is a small shelf full of movies and games to the three different game systems on top of the shelf. I smile as I realise that Paul has gotten better with his anger.

"Whatcha thinking, Tiny?" Paul chuckle as he steps into my line of sight.

"You've gotten better with your anger, there are less holes in the walls." I hug him before I walk into the kitchen to give Leah a hand. After ten minutes I have my plate piled with pancakes, bacon and eggs, while the rest of the wolves descend on the food.

"Thanks for breakfast!" They tell me before they begin to inhale their food. I eat as much as I possibly can, before I give the rest of it to Paul and head to take a quick shower. After I get out, I toss on a pair of skinny jean and a sweatshirt, toss my wet hair into a messy bun and head back out.

"So why is everyone here and not at Sam and Emily's? I thought since she was the Alpha's _mate_ that she had to cook and clean and look after you?" I ask as I round the corner into the living room and plop myself across Paul and Jared's lap.

"Because Emily is trying to get pregnant." Embry states from across the coffee table. I say nothing as my heart clenches for a moment.

"His wolf won't let it happen though, his wolf knows that she isn't the one they're supposed to be with. They've been going at it, trying to conceive for a year now, it isn't gonna happen unless she cheats again." Seth says from the floor near my head. I fade into my head as they all talk about whether Emily will cheat on Sam until everyone goes quiet. Blinking, I ook around to see everyone glaring and growling at something behind the couch that I'm laying on. I turn to see Sam standing over us. His eyes bloodshot, stubble coating his face, deep dark circles under his eyes. He stares at me in awe as his eyes go from deep chocolate brown to topaz.

"Sam." I whisper as he grins at me.


	4. Chapter 4

**_So there is a review that deserves a quick answer: A guest said that Bella was pathetic for wanting to get back with Sam. I completly see where you're coming from, but Sam was the one that 'threw their bond away', because Emily is a manipulative bitch. We'll see more from her point of view in the next chapter. Until then, keep reviewing!_**

 ** _For everyone else, I hope you like this chapter and leave me a review of what you think will happen or any ideas that you think would be good in this! Love you all!_**

 ** _-BeautifulScars!_**

~~Chapter 3~~

His topaz eyes signify that his wolf has taken over, which brings chills to my skin. A Alpha wolf is dangerous, but a former Alpha, who was used to having power, is even more dangerous. I take a breath standing and walking over to where he stands, shocked as he drops to his knees, wrapping his arms around my torso, burying his face in my stomach.

"Wolf miss Bella." He rumbles into the cloth. I gently place my hand over his head, soothingly rubbing his scalp. His wolf is more attuned with his instincts than the others, simply because when Sam turned he had no one to guide him.

"Sam chose her. There was nothing I could do." I tell him, which causes him to growl loudly, causing me to jump. He wraps his arms tighter around me.

"She smells like other male semen. She is unworthy of Wolf's affection. Wolf refuses to give her pups. Wolf wants Bella back. Bella should fight Emily for mate.. Wolf loves Bella." He whispers, nuzzling her stomach. She looks up from watching Sam to see all of the pack, minus Paul and Leah, gone.

"She loves Wolf and Sam too." Paul mumbles, but Wolf must have not expected another male to be near by, because he pushes me behind him and launches himself at Paul, taking him into the wall.

"Sam!" I scream, momentarily helpless ashe hits Paul over and over again.

"Wolf! Stop! Please!" I scream grabbing his arm as he hauls back to hit him again, which causes him to pause.

"He is near mate." He rumbles.

"I'm fine, he didn't hurt me, he is my brother." He glances at me and I watch as chocolate takes over the topaz, meaning Sam the human is now in control.

"Why are you touching me?" He jerks his arm out of my loose grasp as if I burned him and takes off out the door. I look to Paul to see dried blood on his lip, from an already healed split.

"So, obviously what Woolf does Sam can't see." He huffs standing and brushing himself off.

"Yeah. I'm sorry Paul." I look at the clock to see it's already eleven o'clock, "I've gotta go, I'm gonna head over to Charlie and Sue's to see what they have planned." I hug him and give him a kiss on the cheek and run out the door.

"Watch Apollo!" I tell him as I hop into the explorer. He waves and I back out. I drive about ten minutes away, hop out and head into the house, once I realise that no one is here, I look around back.

 _The cruiser is here, so that mean's Charlie isn't working today. I bet their at Billy's._ I head back out and drive down the hill.

 _Yep, I was right._ I think, noticing Charlie's

Blue ford pickup in the yard. I hop out and go knock on the door. I go in after I hear a muffled 'come in'.

I walk to the doorway of the living room and lean against it. Charlie and Sue are sitting on a new looking couch while Billy sits in his wheelchair adjacent to them.

"Do you think Bella and Leah will come? I know that they hate it here because Sam and the history they all have, but I think that they should get over it, I mean three years is a long time to take to get over a guy. It's ridiculous." Charlie says, looking to Billy who glances up at me, but looks to Charlie.

"What do you mean Charlie?" Sue says, placing her hand on his knee.

"I mean they need to be adults and get over the guy. They've not called or written or anything in three years. What kind of kids do that? Do they seem to think that Sam would steal our mail and track them down to make them hurt more? They should have just stayed and dealt with the drama." Charlie says, sounding angry at the fact that Leah and I just left because of the guy, but not angry with Sam for the way that he treated his daughter and step daughter.

"We had to leave, Leah lived in the same community as Sam and I was best friends with the entire group that Sam was a part of. We both were grown and could make out own decision to leave, we didn't have to tell either of you anything, but we did so you'd know we were safe. We never wrote because both of us knew that y'all would try to guilt trip us into coming home

"Sam strung me along like he actually loved me and then slept with his ex the night that I got back from Portland. The only reason that I even left for portland was to get a few days away from Sam, because he asked me to. Come to find out later on, he had Emily in our bed three hours after I left. I couldn't stay here knowing that the cheated on me voluntarily, knowing that the Spirit World said that the bond that he and I shared was sacred and rare. I wasn't gonna leave my best female friend here and deal with her ex by herself, she had no way of getting out, so I took her with me. I don't understand why you even care 'that it took us three years to get over so me guy' when you took more than three to get over Renee. We came in last night as I wedding planning surprise, but apparently my own father would rather that I have spent the last three years here in this tiny ass town, miserable as hell, instead of being in Virginia, working as a nurse, making really good money, where I have built a life for myself. I called my job and told them that I had a family emergency and that I had no idea when I would be back." Charlie looks at me shocked.

"I-I'm sorry Bella." He says,

"After your wedding do not expect anything from me." I sit in the recliner across the room and cross my legs.

"Now, what do you have planned?"


	5. Chapter 5

**_Hey guys! Sorry I took forever, I had writers block and didn't feel like writing. I think this is my longest chapter yet, I hope you like it! Leave a review to give me reason to write. Love you all!_**

~Chapter 4~~

I spent a few hours there at Billy's and decided that I need to go to the store and make a huge dinner and invite the pack and their families.

"I'll be back in a little bit, I'm gonna go to the grocery store and get food to make a huge dinner. While I'm gone call everyone, we're gonna have a community dinner." I stand, pat Billy on the shoulder, pull out my phone and call Jake.

" _Bells."_ He answers through the first ring, sounding grumpy.

"What do you want for dinner grumpy ass?" I ask as I hop into the explorer and back out of the drive.

" _As long as you're cooking it, I don't care. Angela is an amazing woman, but she can't cook to save her life. Why?"_

"I want to have a huge community dinner. Everyone deserves a good home cooked meal and I want to show everyone that Sam, Emily and I can be in public together without causing a scene, so they don't worry about seating during the wedding."  
" _That's very civil of you Bells. I'll let the Pack know and let everyone off patrol early so they can all come too. I'll tell Sam it's an order that all Pack and their females have to be present. I'll go ahead and head to Dad's, I'll bring Quil and Embry, we'll give you a hand with everything."_ He sounds more awake and chipper since food was mentioned, which causes me to laugh.

"If y'all are going to help me, then the house better be in tip top shape by the time I get back." I hear him groan and I laugh more, pulling into the Forks grocery store.

" _Okay, as long as you make dessert to go with dinner."_

"You got it Jake. I'll call you when I'm about to check out." He and I say our goodbye's and I head into the store. I nod to the check out ladies who recognize me and grab a buggie. I start with the bread, I grab four packs of rolls, three loaves of bread and head to the meat section. I grab three huge packs of steaks, pork chops, hamburger and chicken, hoping that it'll be enough for everyone, then head to the veggies, I grab a few bags of potatoes, peppers and onions, celery and carrots. I then get a bunch of 24 packs of sodas, I then grab gallons of milk. I sigh as I see that my budgie is overflowing so I pull my phone out and call Jake again.

" _Yes, Bells?"_ He answers.

"Send a wolf to help me, I need a person to push a second buggie." I sigh, leaning against the buggie.

" _I'm way ahead of you honey. A wolf should be there any second."_ I look around and groan, he sent the pups of all wolves! They may be three years older, but they are still the youngest and most playful of the pack, so they'll always be called the pups.

"You suck Jake." I groan.  
" _They had nothing to do and they missed you, so I sent them. You know they'll always see you as the Pack Mom, more than any other female. They respect and listen to you. Keep them with you, they'll push the buggies and carry out the groceries, you just lead them."_ I laugh as all three crowd around me and hug me tightly.

"Need breath guys!" I gasp and they push one another away from me, Seth takes up a spot on my left as Colin and Brady hold onto the buggies.

"Alright Jake, thanks for the help. I'll feed them lunch before we come back, meaning the house seriously better be spotless. I got a whole lot of food and desserts so tell the Pack they better be able to stuff themselves." I hear him laugh from the line and hang up. I turn to the pups.

"We got a bit more to get. What do you think would be good for desserts?" I head towards the baking aisle, Seth beside me, Brady and Colin behind.

"If you hit my ankles with the buggies, I'll let Jake smack the hell out of you." I warn them.

"Can we have cheesecake?"  
"Oh! Lemon pie!"  
"Cookies and brownies!" I laugh as they spout out desserts they want, ignoring my warning. I grab double ingredients for each dessert they spout, along with ingredients for cobblers, cakes and other pies.

"I think we're done guys." I look back at the buggies after a few moments to see the second one was full as well, with things I didn't put in it.

"Come on." I head to the check out and watch as the cashier's eyes widen.

"I-Is all this yours?" He asks and I nod putting it on the conveyer belt.

"Bag it Seth." He nods and begins to bag what has already been scanned. After thirty minutes all of our purchases are bagged and ready to go.

"Sorry about that."I say as I swipe my debit card, the balance was close to four hundred dollars, but it didn't bother me, I had plenty in savings.

"It's okay. Have a great day." I smile to the cashier and lead the boys out to the truck where they pack it all in the bed, then pile themselves into the cab.

"Drive thru burgers for lunch?" I ask as I buckle up and look to them, after a chorus of "Yes please." I head to McDonald's and get seven quarter pounder with cheese meals. I nibble on my one, while they tear into theirs on the way back to the Rez.

I back into Billy's driveway and honk the horn. I hop out and let down the tail gate.

"We got the groceries Bells. Go sit on the counter and tell all of us where you want everything." Quill says hugging me. I nod and head on in and plop myself on the furthest counter in the tiny kitchen. The floor was still bowed in places, and the tile was chipping, so was the paint, but it made the place that much more cozy. I told them where to put everything and once they got done, I handed Jake the pork chops, the steaks and the hamburgers.

"All this needs to be grilled. I'll fry the chicken and Quill can make the mashed potatoes and Embry can help me make the desserts. I can make most of the sides by myself, but is any of the pack are free, have them go out and find as many of the picnic tables around the Rez and bring them here so everyone can have a place to sit." He nods patting my head and heads out to start the grill. I turn on the radio that's sitting on the kitchen table to a pop station and begin making the sides as I tell Quill and Embry what to do. We work in harmony for a few hours till I hear her high pitched whiny voice from the driveway, "Hey everyone! Guess what, I'm pregnant!" I continue to cut the cheese for the mac and cheese, until I hear Jake's voice and feel his hot hands grab my wrists.

"Bella, do you not feel that honey?" I blink and look down at my hand to see I had missed the block of cheese and sliced the back of my left hand.

"Oh, no I didn't! I'm sorry." I pull out of Jakes hands and begin to clean up the mess, but before I could grab a cleaning rag, the smell of the blood got to me and I begin to feel dizzy.

"I got ya, Bells." In that moment I was cradled to Jake's chest and taken outside the house and placed on top of one of the tables that had appeared in the yard.

"What's wrong with the pale faced whore now?" Emily asked walking over.

"Emily, I wouldn't in your..condition." Paul warns stepping into her path.

"I'm pregnant, she can't hurt me, she'll go to jail." I look up from the ground and stare into her eyes.

"It isn't even Sam's baby bitch." I smirk as she screeches and launches herself at me, only to be caught by Paul.

"It is Sam's baby! I'm loyal, unlike you who fucked Paul and Jared when you were in Portland!" Her comment makes me laugh.

"You better be fucking glad you're knocked up with some other guy's kid, or I'd kick your ass." I turn away from her to face Jake who disinfects my hand and wraps it up in a bandage.

"Sammie, why'd we have to come since she's here?" She whines, pressing her chests up against his, batting her eyes, trying to seem pitiful.

"Because it was an order that all the pack and their significant others be here. Two of our sisters have come home and they deserve a welcoming party." Jared tells her from the grill.

"The pale face isn't one of our sisters, she's an outsider." Emily sneers, I glance up at Sam to see he refuses to even look towards the part of the yard where I'm sitting. I hop onto the table and walk across it and crouch in front of her, so I am a little taller than her.

"If you learned about your cousin's family, like I know you did when you read the last pack's journals, you would know the entire tribes family tree. I know that you read the family lines because it was the first part of the journals. My great grandmother married Old Quill, her daughter left the Rez and came home with a husband and a son, who grew up to marry my mother, and I was created! Meaning, I am Quill's cousin, meaning I am a part of this tribe!" My voice carries a mocking lilt, and I giggle as she grows embarrassed and reaches for me. I grab her hand in a tight grip and hold it away from me.

"Remember honey, you're in a delicate condition, no fighting till after the little one is born." I coo at her and drop her hand, hop from the table, forcing her and Sam to step back.

"Boys! Get some old sheets from Jake's garage and cover the tables! I need a few hands to help set the tables, any volunteers?" I ask as I turn to the rest of the pack. I watch as Paul walks over to me and wraps his arm around my shoulders and kisses my cheek.

"It's adorable when you get all bossy Tiny." I'm shocked for half a second until I remember that I'm being petty.

"Thanks Wolfy." I lean into him for a moment before I look back to the Pack to see no one has moved, but is staring at me.

"Yes, I know I got more beautiful while I was gone, you can stare later. I need the tables covered and it set! I cooked the dinner, y'all could gimme a hand!" I step away from Paul and put my a hand on my hip and raise my eyebrow. They chuckle at me for a minute before I launch myself at Jake and wrap myself around his back.

"Jake, I thought you said that they saw me as Pack Mom and would listen to me?" I question as I plop my chin on the top of his shoulder.

"They do, it's just cute when you're bossy," He looks at the Pack and chuckles, "Come on, she cooked. Give her a hand." They all nod and separate to go about what I asked them to do. I go about my business and pretend that Emily and Sam aren't here, until the Council arrives. We all sit at the table and after Billy says the blessing, Old Quill looks at me and then down the table at Sam and Emily.

"Why is the bond between you two so cold and frayed?" He asks poking me with a boney finger, I can tell that everyone has stopped eating and turned towards us.

"Emily came back into his life, his fake imprint is more important to him than anything the Spirits could say is better. Why should I be the only one who cares?" I lean closer to Old Quil and whisper in his ear, knowing the rest of the Pack can hear me, "His wolf spoke to me today, said that he won't let Emily get pregnant through him, but apparently she's pregnant, and says it's Sam's kid." He grunts and shakes his head.

"That's true, if a wolf has a Soul Bond with someone, they won't be able to have children with anyone else. The child cannot be Sam's. Did Wolf say anything else to you, about the Prophecy?" He says and looks across the table to Billy who sighs.

"Nope, just buried his face in my stomach and complained." I chuckle and take a bite of my steak as I watch Emily's face.

"About what Bells?" Jake asks, his face in his palm, his eyes filled with amusement.

"How Emily stinks of other guys and how she's unworthy of Wolf's affection." I hear a low rumble from my other side and I turn to see Sam on his feet, baring his teeth at me, I stand and raise an eyebrow at him. He sits after Emily snaps at him and the dinner continues uninterrupted, after everyone eats and the council leaves and I head back into the house to get the dessert, I feel Sam's presence behind me so I turn to face him.

"Can I help you, Samuel?"  
"Stop saying things that aren't true Isabella." He growls and I sigh crossing my arms.

"Ask the wolf in your head what happened. I'm not lying, Paul was in the room."  
"Everyone here would lie for you just so you can break me and Emily up." He growls lower and I growl.

"Fuck you Samuel! I don't blame you for leaving me, that's all you seem good at." I know that it was a low blow, but he deserves to feel at least a little pain for what he put me through. I watch as he begins to shake, I walk closer to him.

"You left Leah and I for the same whore that went out and got herself knocked up with some guy's kid, just so she can dig her claws deeper into you! You deserve happiness but not fake ass happiness.." I trail off watching the tremors get worse, I want to make him phase, I know in my heart that his wolf won't let him hurt me, so I egg him on once more.

"Just like Edward, dropping people like their trash simply because you're bored." My heart clenches as the pain and betrayal crosses his face, I step back as he phases into the midnight colored wolf. I grab his muzzle before he can turn away from me. He may be taller than a horse and ten times stronger, but he didn't resist me as I gently pulled his eyes down to my level.

"You and your wolf need to have a deep conversation. I'm getting tired of being hung up on you. You've until October to figure out whether you want to be with a whore or your Soul Bond. If you choose her, I will find a way to break this Soul Bond, because I deserve to be happy." I let go of his muzzle and walk into the house and close the door, dropping to my knees for a moment, feeling the hole in my chest rip open again. After about a minute I stand, take a deep breath and grab an armful of desserts.

"Where did Sammy go?" I hear Emily ask as I round the corner of the house, I roll my eyes and set everything down.

"Who knows." I mumble as I ask the other imprints what dessert they want, after I give them their share, I turn to Emilly.

"Dessert?" I ask hollowly.

"No thanks, you probably spit in it." She sneers.

"Then go without, don't touch my shit, none of us humans want your STD's." I snap before I grab my own slice of cheesecake and watch as the Pack devours everything on the table.

"I don't have STD's Isabella!"She screeches and even I wince as the Pack covers their ears.

"Leave Emily. It's obvious you only came to flaunt that you're pregnant, we all heard you. Now that you got the spotlight, leave and go home." My voice sounds hollow, but I look her in the eyes and she smirks.

"I bet that's where Sammy went, he's probably waiting on me to celebrate the conception of our child." The look on her face makes my blood boil, but I say nothing and turn from her to talk with Kim and Angela.

~Two Weeks Later~

Leah decided to stay with her mom and Charlie for the week, so I layed with Apollo snuggled into my side, waiting for sleep. I roll over to see the alarm clock on the side table reads :12:30 am. A few moments pass and I hear a agonized, terrified howl from outside. Apollo jumps up growling and I roll out of the bed, heading to the back door.

"A kid phased."I say to myself as I run out the door, towards the howling. I trip and scrape my skin a few times as I run, but I make it about a half mile into the woods where I find a tiny clearing with a young, newly phased white wolf.

"Hey, hey honey." I say quietly trying not to startle him, he turns to look at me, his eyes filled with terror.

"It's gonna be okay, I promise. Can you hear anyone in your head? Blink once for yes and twice for no." He blinks, slowly getting to his belly and crawling over to me, I sit on the damp grass and he places his huge head in my lap. I run my fingers over his muzzle softly, "Can you tell who ever it is that Bella is with you?" He blinks once and nuzzles into my hands.

"Who ever it is will be here to help you change back into a person, I'll stay till they get here." I whisper and continue to pet him, after a few minutes he changes on his own.

"I-I'm naked." He whispers, looking up at me. His eyes are a light hazel, a contrast from the chocolate and black that the Pack has.

"It's okay, one of the guy's will bring clothes with them. What's your name?"  
"Gabe Whitewater. You're Bella Swan, right?"His voice shakes and I can tell that he is exhausted.

"Yes honey. Can you tell me what happened to trigger your phase?"  
"Me and my step-dad got into a fight because he was drunk..he tried hitting me and I got angry and ran outside and I felt like my body was on fire."  
"Well, you don't have to go back there if you don't want to, you've a new family here if you want it. I don't know what's taking one of them so long, but I can take you back to Paul's and get you some clothes." I stand and help him up, giving him my over shirt to cover himself.

"When you asked if I heard others in my head, I saw a group of wolves on one side of a clearing and a group of pale people on the other.." I sigh. The Cullens were back.

"Come on, it'll probably be awhile till anyone gets back, so I'll get you some clothes and some food, how's that sound?" He looks at me with a huge grin on his face, "I'd like that very much!" I laugh and walk into the house.

"Wipe your feet." I tell him as I grab Apollo before he can jump on Gabe and take him to my room and shut the door before I go into Paul's room and grab a pair of basketball shorts.

"Here ya go." I say when I come back out into the kitchen where he still stands.

"Um..Boxers?" He asks blushing.

"Nope, as a Shifter they'll make you feel constricted and they're expensive to have to buy when you just end up shredding them." I turn around to give him his privacy and turn back when he clears his throat. I walk over to the fridge and open it, pulling out eggs, bacon, butter, spinach and tomatoes.

"Omelets sound good?" I ask and he nods sitting at the bar.

"I heard that you left a few years ago."  
"Yep, I had a lot of drama going on in my life from people from this town, and I needed to get away. I know that it was really childish to leave without a word, but I wasn't gonna let anyone guilt trip me into staying home."  
"From what I've heard, I don't blame you. Sam should have chosen you, even I know that you would be the better choice. I've seen Emily walking the corners here in La Push and being picked up by palefaces that drive through here to the docks." I laugh and plate up his huge omelet and my small one and grab the bacon off the other eye and put it on a paper towel and place it in front of him.

"Eat up." He takes the fork, thanks me and begins to inhale his food. I eat as much as I can, then I hand him the rest of mine. Once he gets done we go sit on the couch to watch Tv and wait on Paul. About ten minutes later I feel a weight on my shoulder and look to see Gabe has fallen asleep, I put a pillow in my lap and gently push him onto it, so he won't wake up with a crick in his neck.

Three hours and three episodes of _Criminal Minds_ pass, till I hear the back door open. I look through the doorway to see Paul, Jake and Sam walk in.

"Bells, who is in your lap?" Jake asks. All three of them are tired and grumpy, but Jake still tries to smile at me, even though it fails.

"Gabe Whitewater, the newest pack member." I tell him as all three walk into the living room.

"Why are you letting him near you, Bella?" Sam rumbles, "You of all people know that young wolves are extremely volatile."  
"You of all people have no room to talk. You were the only one of the wolves to ever injure someone. This kid didn't even mean to shift, his step-dad was trying to hit him and he ran outside and shifted." I look over my shoulder at him and stick my tongue out at him.

"If I didn't run to him when I heard him howling, he would still be out there terrified. None of you came to help him, I sat with his head in my lap for thirty minutes. He finally changed back once he relaxed. What took you so fucking long?"My face grows red as my anger grows.

"We had business to take care of." Sam growls crossing his arms, refusing to look at me. I look to Jake.

"The Cullen's are back in town, I expect a few more pups to phase. I had to create a united front, I needed them to know that we all can be allies, but they have no rights to you." I nod.

"They do want to visit with you in the clearing, they need to make sure that what we were telling them the truth about the prophecy. They also want you to tell them how we got rid of Victoria." I sigh and nod.

"So why is the pup asleep on your lap?" Paul asked leaning over giving the boy a sniff to register his scent.

"He fell asleep on me." I mumble pushing his face away.  
"Literally every member except Sam and us sees her as a maternal figure, she has this aura about her that soothes, relaxes and heals the pack. You got over your anger issues, she got a bad mouth and a back bone. I got my strong best friend back and my imprint from knowing her. The others got stuff out of being around her too, it's instinctual." Jake says nudging Paul.

"I told him he didn't have to go back to his step-dad's if he didn't want to." I yawn looking up at Jake who groans softly.

"Go to bed, you and I need to have a serious conversation when you wake up tomorrow. I'm going home." He leans down to kiss my head and walks out the door. I look to Paul and Sam, who watch me. I gently shake Gabe's side, waking him up.

"Hey Gabe, lemme up honey and you can stretch out." He nods sleepily, he sits up just enough to let me up, then gets comfortable and falls back asleep.

I hug Paul and turn to Sam as Paul heads to bed.

"Goodnight Samuel."  
"Goodnight Isabella." I watch as he walks out the door and into the woods, disappearing from sight.

 _I hate myself for still loving him. I know that the Soul Bond isn't what's making me love him because I loved him before I even knew about the bond, but I can't keep living with this pain._

I lock the door and head to my bedroom, lay down and close my eyes.

The frayed bond that Sam and I share is painful. My heart constricts any time that I see him walk away from me, or if I see him with her. Two weeks ago, when she announced that she was pregnant, the hole that was created when Edward left me, reopened with a vengeance, so now any time that I see them together it gives a sharp tinge and I want to scream. I refuse to tell anyone, it won't do any good.  
 _ **~~Dream~~**_

" _ **Why haven't you told anyone about your pain" An old voice resonates in my mind as I open my eyes, I'm standing in front of Sam's cabin three years ago. I watch as Leah and I leave. I look back to see the entire Pack crowd around Sam's front porch until he lets out a loud roar, making everyone except Jake fall to their knees. Jake says something to Sam and launches himself at him, carrying Sam off the porch and proceeds to beat the shit out of Sam until Sam taps, making Jake the new Alpha.**_

" _ **What good would it do to tell someone that the Soul Bond is killing me? It'll be better to die from this than watching them be together, as long as he is happy." I ask the scene before me. The scene flickers and I am transported to First Beach where Jake and I used to sit, I look around to see a tall muscular Quileute walking towards he, his legs are wrapped in deerskin pants, his shoulders wrapped in a bear's pelt, bright blue eyes that contrast sharply with his deeply tanned skin. He smiles sadly at me.**_

" _ **The Soul Bond will kill you if you don't tell anyone, young one. It will tear at your heart until it becomes too weak to pump, and you will die, which will cause pain throughout your pack. They need you young one." He kneels down beside me in the waves. I look to him, his face is timeless, yet his eyes are filled with lifetime's and I realise who he is.**_

" _ **Taha Aki." I nod to him and he lets out a laugh.**_

" _ **Yes young one. I am Taha Aki." He sobers up after a moment and looks me in the eyes, "I came here tonight to tell you that you must tell the spiritman about the pain that you feel. You need to meet with the cold ones and other shifters, the war is getting closer. You are the only one to hold the peace between the species." He places a large and on my shoulder.**_

" _ **Sam doesn't want to be with me. He chose her."  
**_ " _ **Once he sees you taking control of your situation and not running, his view will change young one. The spirit man will help with the pain, he can take some away and give it to Samuel." I look to him surprised.**_

" _ **What good will that do?" Taha Aki ignores my question and looks at me, his eyes hold so much pain, knowledge and power.**_

" _ **Young flower, know that you hold more strength than any other, you will give those who fight for their lives in this war hope and strength. You must hold on, the pain that you feel now will prepare you for what is coming. Be strong my Daughter." He presses his lips to my hair and begins to fade away.**_

I roll over and clench my eyes against the bright light that is fluttering through the open window. _Open window? I didn't open my window last night._ I sit up and look around my room, Apollo is lying at my feet, the door is closed, the window open, the curtains fluttering in the breeze. I roll my eyes at my stressing and climb out of bed, grab clothes and a towel and head to take a much needed shower. Once I hop out I pull on dark jeans, a longsleeved shirt, socks and head back into the bedroom to get my boots. After I put them on I go and look to see if anyone was here. I sigh, nope I was on my own.

 _I could go talk to the Cullens and get that shit over with._ I think about it for a moment and nod grabbing my keys.

"Come on, Apollo! Let's go for a ride." I yell through the house and head out to the truck, he comes out a minute or so later and hops through the window and into the passenger seat.

 _He's such a good boy!_ I think to myself as I pull out of the driveway and head out of La Push, my heart flutters as I pass the _Thanks for Visiting_ sign, causing me to rub my chest.

 _I hate this so much_ I think as I get further and further away, my heart pounds heavily in my chest, my lungs tighten. _I can't turn back right now, I will not give in to this pull._ I tell myself as I get through Forks and to their long driveway. I turn my explorer around to face the driveway in case of a speedy escape and get out, Apollo does the same as he jumps out the window.

"Crazy ass dog!"I say as he meets me at the tail of the car, he bumps my hip and walks beside me as I walk up to the door. It opens before I step onto the porch, it's Alice.

"Hello Alice." I say coolly, her eyes take in my clothes and my figure as I do the same. Her hair still short, her eyes cold and distant. Her clothes still designer, but her face holds an upset look.

"Can I come in or not? I have to speak to Carlisle." She turns from me without a word and walks into the glass home. I take deep breath and walk into the home that I've not been in for four years, it isn't surprising that nothing has changed. I roll my eyes and walk up the two staircases to the great room and walk right up to Carlisle. He looks at me with warmth in his eyes and a small smile across his lips.

"What can I do for you, Bella?" He asks looking up at me, I sigh and plant my ass on the coffee table, ignoring the huff from Esme, I could care less that I was insulting their hospitality.

"I want to get everything out and in the open because in a few months or so I'm going to need your alliance with the other veggie vampires and the pack to save mankind." He gains a serious expression and nods.

"What do you want to know?" I ask laying my arms over my knees.

"How are you alive? We heard that Victoria was in the area and we knew that she would be after you." Emmett asks from the top of the other couch, I glance over to him,

"You heard that she was in the area and didn't think to come and take care of the problem that you and your family caused?" My voice harsh, my eyes cold.

"I wanted to, Jasper and I knew that she would come back with a vengeance, but everyone here follows Edward as if he was the Clan Leader." His eyes move from me to Carlisle and grow angry.

"Where is the prissy ass mind reader?" I ask looking around ignoring Esme's chirp about language to see him sitting on the stairs leading to his room.

"Ahh, there the bitch is! Thank's for leaving me to fend for myself asshole." I turn from him to face the so called leader as Edward jumps over the railing and walks over to loom over me. I sigh and stand facing him.

"Can I help you?"  
"Why do you talk to us like we're worthless to you? You loved all of us as if we were your family at one point, you loved me with all of your heart, what changed?" He reaches for my face and I step back, up onto the coffee table and over the other side, closer to Jasper.

"You were the one who told me that I was worthless when you left me. You all left me to face a sadistic vampire bitch by myself, as a human. I thank the Gods that I had the pack there, they are the only reason that I am here today." I look around the room and plop myself right beside Jasper.

"You good, Major?" I ask him, he looks at me surprised.

"We had to do a research project in history about the civil war, we had to pull out of a hat and I had the opportunity to pull your name out, so I know that you were the youngest Major in the Texas cavalry. Do you mind?" He smiles as I tell him how I know about his human life and nods.

"I'm good Darlin. I don't mind. Tell us what happened." I nod and cross my legs watching them.

"A little less than a year after you left, Victoria shows up around the Rez, she taunts the Pack for months, they had no idea what she wanted until I told them about a month or so later. She causes Harry Clearwater's heart attack and taunts me, leaving me notes when she can get by the wolves, telling me how she will torture me and how worthless I am since all of you left. One day I just got tired of it, I planned with the pack and went out to the baseball clearing and screamed for her, after she showed up I taunted her and sliced open my arm to send her in a frenzy. She went to attack me when Sam took her out." I finger the small scar that goes the length of my left arm.

"So that's one thing they told the truth about. What about the so called prophecy?" Rosalie sneers, her platinum blond hair in a high ponytail, her designer clothes putting everyone else's to shame.

"As far as I know, there is going to be a war between your royalty and the rest of the vampire species and the shifter species. Somehow they found out about the treaty that you have and some other species of shifters that have with other vampires, and they don't like the idea that there are animals out there that can kill them. That's the whole reason that they killed the real Children of the Moon, isn't it?" I ask as I look at Carlisle, his eyes wide in shock.

"How do you know about the real werewolves?" He asks.

"You left things here when you left, I came here one day just to reminisce and fell into a wall in your study and the journal fell off the top of your book case and into my lap, I had a bruise for two weeks."  
"You read my fathers journal? What is wrong with you?" Rosalie sneers. I roll my eyes and feel my nails digging into my palms.

"Rosalie, if I was speaking to you, you would know. And yeah, I did. I had every right because as I read through it, I saw many entries about me. The Volturi have been expecting my birth for years, they have their own oracle, and they've been looking for someone like me for centuries, and every lifetimes they have a person who is like me, killed so their plan isn't found out. They want to get rid of all the shifters and create chaos so you're kind can have full reign of their food source. You have been looking for a person like me for years, haven't you Carlisle? Did you tell them that you found me, the one that can create an alliance and will gain a way to destroy them and keep the balance that they want to tip in their favor?" He shakes his head, his voice soft and filled with sadness.

"I didn't tell them. When I met Alice and she told me about how you would come here and heal my son and give my family life, I couldn't turn you into them. I don't want to lose the light that my family has, simply because they want to rule the humans as if they are cattle." He looks to me, his eyes filled with hope.

"Are you able to destroy them. Truly?

"According to the Prophecy, I will be able to, when the time comes."  
"When will that be?" Alice asks, the first time she's spoke since I've been here.

"I have no idea, could you keep an eye on them? Let us know something?" She nods.

I look around the room at the people that I once considered family as I pull out my phone to see I have a message from Peter, one of Jasper's friends from when he was with Maria. He had somehow gotten my number around the time that Victoria showed up and would randomly send me cryptic messages or perverted jokes.

"Could you get any of your friend Peter to stop sending my cryptic messages?" I say as I look to Jasper, who has a slightly shocked expression on his face.

"How do you know Peter?"  
Um, he somehow got my phone number a few years ago and after pestering me, telling me how to distract Victoria and what to do if any of the Pack get bit. But his messages are getting cryptic as shit now, more than usual." I show him the message that Peter sent,' _You'll know your powers soon Doll._ ' He rolls his eyes and shrugs.

"I can't help ya, Doll. He just knows shit and has to tell ya so his Yoda in his head will stop nagging him." I chuckle at his reference and stand.

"Is there anything else?" Carlisle nods and I walk into the kitchen to get me a glass of water, come back in and sit in go to sit in my vacated seat to see that Edward has sat there and opens his arms, as if beckoning me to sit on his lap. I roll my eyes and sit on the armrest on the other side of Jasper.

" How will the other shifters be contacted and convinced that they should come here and help? Where would they even stay?" I ponder his questions for a moment.

"Those are good questions, Sam owns his own construction company and I could have him take the old cabins and homes around the Rez and have him build a few large houses with it, so they won't have to spend time in hotels. I'll get back on the containing part later and I'm sure just telling them that the vampires that control the vampire world want to kill them and their entire species will get them on board. Jasper, I need you to get Peter up here and get them and the others that are in Alaska flight ready. There will be a battle and I don't want to lose any of my fighters, simply because they are too prissy, fragile or too dependant on their abilities to fight." My eyes flit from Esme to Alice then to Edward and Rosalie. I know that they would rather sit out or be on the sidelines, but I need every fighter that I can get.

"You got it Doll."  
"Carlisle, I need you and only you to take control of your coven, I will not have Edward running rampant and doing stupid things because he is a prissy, spoilt bitch. You are the oldest Cullen and you are the only one who was truly born with the Cullen name, so be the leader or I'll have Jasper do it."  
Esme stands and walks over to me, getting in my face.

"That is enough young lady. You have no right to disrespect him and tell him what to do. We let you in this family and cared for you, yet you come in here and go off as if you have power? What happened to the girl that we met years ago? Go back to being her, we'd all like you better that way." My hands grow warm and I begin to shake. I stand, pushing her out of my face.

"Don't you fucking tell me what I need to do. I have more that some damn vampire's feelings to worry about. I have the entire Rez and my pack to worry about. I can't fucking have Edward Prissy Bitch demanding this and that and whining because we aren't doing things his way. He isn't the fucking leader. I have every right to be like this, you be told that you're worthless by the man that you loved and left by the only family that you had! You'd grow to resent them too. I am not that meek little girl, I grew up. Fuck you and your mommy bullshit. I have a mother, I don't need you trying to be her. You aren't a fucking mother, don't try to be one." She hisses at me and goes to smack me, I grab her hand and she screeches. Her skin sizzles and smokes in my hand. I let go and she has my hand print burned into her marble skin.

"Huh, Peter was right." Jasper says leaning over my shoulder. I laugh and walk to the door, I look back at Carlisle.

"Take control of your Coven before this week is over. I need them to be able to follow direct orders to be able to win this war." I walk out of the door and step over Apollo who never came into the house.

"I bet you can smell them, can't ya baby?" I coo as we walk to the truck and get going.

~THIRTY MINUTES LATER~~  
I have been figuring out how to make my hands get hot the entire ride home and I just figure out when I just pass the treaty line and come around the bend and see Jacob, Embry, Quil and Paul creating a road block. All barely have their shorts on and look angry as hell. I hit the breaks and drift to a stop and roll down the window.

"Yes?" I ask innocently.

"We've been looking for you. You didn't tell anyone where you went or how long you would be gone. Everyone thought that you bolted. Why didn't you tell anyone?" Paul growls, his anger barely contained.

"I didn't know that as a twenty one year old that I had to tell anyone where I was going like I was sixteen again. Of course everyone thought that I bolted, because going and getting the meeting with the Cullen's over with. While I was there I found out a power that I now have." I put my hand out of the window and focus, in a few seconds I have a flame in my palm.

"I need a council meeting tonight. I want the Pack there, I kept something from everyone that you all need to know."  
"It's a good thing one was already called to welcome Gabe into the Pack then, huh?" Jake says as he watches the flame in my hand. I close my palm and the flame goes out.

"Get in and we'll head to the council building." I say and they all climb in.

"Quill, zip your pants. No one wants to see that." I say and he blushes as Embry smacks him. A few minutes later I pull into the parking lot, hop out and head in with Apollo who goes and sits beside Billy. The building was lit with candles, all wood paneling makes the room look larger than it is. The elders it up on a small stage surrounding a circular table so they can look down upon everyone else. I sigh as I take my seat in a cold fold out chair close to the stage.

"Nice of you to join us Bella." He says and I nod to him. I let them tell Gabe about the obligations of being a wolf and that he can live with the Pack until he is old enough to live on his own. After all of that is said I raise my hand.

"Yes, Bella?" Old Quil asks and I look around the table at the Elders. The old widow Alana, Old Quil, Billy, Sue and Elder Rahaja.  
"I kept something from all of you, I learned about the prophecy years ago but never thought any of it would happen until it played out before me." All of them look at me shocked.

"Explain." Elder Raheja demands slamming his cane against the floor making me jump.

"I few months before I left I went to the Cullen home for closure. I needed to make sure that I had no lingering effects before Iet any of my relationships with the Pack got any deeper. Well, when I was there I tripped over nothing, as per usual, but I fell into the wall and knocked Carlisle's journal from his book case. I opened it and as I read through it, I realised that it was about me, or women that looked like me. The Kings that rule the Vampire race knew about the prophecy, they have their own oracle that watches their future. For many centuries there have been women like me, who have befriended shifters and unknowingly vampires as well, and had no idea that what they were, and a few months, they were killed by one of the royalty's warriors named Felix. I have a theory that since Edward is unable to read my mind, and that Alice isn't able to see my future clearly, that their oracle knows that I am alive, but not where I am or who I've met. I think that it gives all of us an advantage, we can bring the other shifters here and prepare them for battle before the vampires decide to come and check on me." I take a breath, " Also, I learned that those who lived as long as I have gain powers, each woman like me has a different power, but at the moment my hands can produce flame .." I trail off holding my hand up, producing a small ball of flame in my palm. In my head I can hear Taha Aki: " _ **Tell them of your pain my Warrior Daughter**_ " I shake my head and look up to the Elders. They all look among each other and then at me, Elder Raheja looks at me, a nervous look on his face.

"Your powers are an abomination. No pale face should be able to harbor those powers. Taha Aki himself wouldn't let you on our tribal lands." I sigh and roll my eyes.

"Then why does he call me Warrior Daughter?" I contradict, his eyes fill with anger.

"How dare you speak of him as if you know him!"  
"I do! He came to my dreams, he wants me to tell you about the excruciating pain that I feel every damn day from the Soul Bond that I share. He wants me to tell you that I can die from this pain, that it is killing me from the inside out. He says that Old Quill can help me, but I don't see how! He can't make Sam love me, he can't break the Soul Bond till after the Prophecy is fufilled, even then, I might die from all the stress and over use of power! So don't you fucking tell me that I can't speak of the First Shifter!" My whole body grows hot, my heart beats out of my chest as I glare at the Elders who all are shocked.  
"B-Bella..y-you've been in such pain for so long?" Jake's soft voice at my left catches my attention and I turn to look at him, his eyes are shining with unshed tears. I nod turning to him fully, he wraps me in his huge arms, close to his chest.

"I can help you Daugher of Taha Aki." I look up from Jake's chest to see Old Quill standing at the edge of the stage. The other Elders look at him in astonihment.

"No woman in this tribe has ever been called Daughter by Taha Aki, he chose you for a reason Bella. All of us Elders will find a way to help you figure out your powers, how to contact each of the shifting tribes and to take your pain away. You can depend in this tribe to help." Alana tells me from her chair on the other side of the stage. I nod to her as I feel my body slowly begin to cool down. After another moment Jake lets me go and I turn to the rest of the Pack who all look at Sam, who had dropped to his knees. He clutches at his chest, his face clenched in pain.

" _ **He can feel a fraction of your pain, my daughter. He will soon learn the error if his ways.**_ " I hear Taha Aki whisper through the room, everyone looks around shocked.

"I'm so sorry Bella." Sam whispers as he forces himself to stand and looks me in the eye, his filled with anguish, he steps towards me and his eyes grow cold. He walks towards me, brushing his hand over my cheek, then turns to the Elders, more specifically Old Quill.

"Break the bond that I have with Bella. I don't care, I love Emily." His voice monotone, his eyes clouded.

 ** _LEAVE ME A REVIEEW PLEASEEEEE_**


	6. Chapter 6

~~Chapter 5~~

In the blink of an eye I am across the room, taking Sam to the ground. I grab his cheeks as I straddle his chest. I lean close to his face pushing my scent into his face and creating skin on skin contact. Through tear filled eyes I watch as he reaches up and cups my cheek taking deep gulping breaths of my scent.

"Please Sammie. Please don't hurt me anymore. I can't die from this pain before we even begin the war. I need you by my side, I can't fight the King vampire's without someone watching my back..I need you Sammie." I whisper pressing my forehead against his, watching his eyes.

His body gives a violent shiver and I close my eyes to look at our bond in my mind, I see my end dull yet strong, but Sam's end is dim, dull, frayed and weak. I know that the only reason his end is messed up is because of Emily and her manipulation, she has a nasty hold on him. I open my eyes and look back at Sam to see his eyes completely clear and open wide.

"B-B-Bella.." He wraps his arms around me tightly, crushing me to his chest as he sits up.

"I-I'm so sorry , forgive me." He whispers and I watch as his eyes become cloudy once more and he slings me across the room, I hit the wall and slide down slowly. I wrap one arm around my aching ribs and stand watching him cautiously.

"Fuck that hurt!" I mumble, unable to get a full breath. I turn from the Pack, Sam and Council to walk out the door and down the street not wanting to drive.

"I can't." I whisper to myself as I walk the dark roads. I turn off the road and into the woods following the trail that leads to the cliffs, once I get there I sit on the edge and watch the water.

 _I knew telling them about my pain wouldn't do any good._ I think as I lean back on my hands. The only light comes from from the sliver of a moon out above the ocean. Watching the waves out past the shore, I think of how my life would have been if I had never moved to Forks and the bond that is buried deep in my chest gives a painful twinge.

"Stop that shit!" I snap pointing to my chest, as if telling the bond not to react would actually make it stop.

"If any of the guys saw you doing that, they'd call you crazy." Leah's voice startles me and I tilt my head back to see her standing over me, her hands on her hips, eyes bright against her dark skin.

"I don't care, I'm damn tired of being in pain all the time. I have been in pain for almost four years, I want it to stop." I turn from her and look back out to the waves. She sits beside me and leans into me engulfing me in her supernatural heat.

"I imprinted." She whispers. I look to her to see she is looking away from me.

"That's amazing, who?" I grin pushing her, she looks to me, a somber smile on her face.

"Embry." I grin at her and hug her.

"Congratulations Lee!" She hugs me back. "That means that I have to move back Bee." She whispers pulling away.

"Oh, well, at least you both will have a place to stay when you want to get away." She smiles and I stand.

"I'm gonna go back to the house." Without another word I walk away from her and towards Paul's, but instead I walk to Billy's to see him waiting on the front porch, his hands folded in his lap.

"Oh, Bella." He murmurs as I walk up the ramp, at his words I drop to my knees in front of him. He pulls me close and runs his hand over my back soothingly murmuring in Quillute. After a few moments I pull back and look up at him.

"All will be well my daughter. Now, come get some rest in Jake's old room. In the morning we'll help Sue and Charlie call the catering company and rent out the Council center for the ceremony after the wedding and the church in Forks for the wedding. Then, we'll help them figure out which decorations and colors they want. After, you'll go talk to Old Quill, he will transfer the pain that you feel now, to Sam. He'll go on a spirit walk afterword to find out what Emily has done to trap him." I nod.

"After I told everyone about the pain and after I initiated skin to skin contact I saw his eyes clear up, but the hold she has is just so strong. I'm scared Billy." He pats my head.

"Sleep daughter. We'll worry about this in the morning, you need rest." He turns from me and heads into his room, I help him get ready for bed before I go into Jake's old room and look for clothes. I find a pair of old sweats, a shirt and a pair of old boxers. _At least it's clean._ I think as I go to take a shower then crawl into Jake's bed, instantly asleep.

~~DREAM ~~

 _ **A weight settles beside me in the bed. "Apollo, go away! Wake up Leah." I grumbled rolling over.**_

" _ **I don't think Leah would like that, young one." A old feminine voice whispers, a cool hand presses against my shoulder. My eyes fly open to see a small hunched woman with two long white braids and brilliant blue eyes watching me.**_

" _ **I am Gola, one of the very first spirit walkers of this tribe. I am here to speak to you on behalf of the spirits my dear Kineks. I was the reason that all of the women like us are killed" I push myself up, watching her. Her voice is filled with sadness and pain.**_

" _ **I know what happened to your Samuel. It happened to me as well. I am here to show you what she did to control my Soul Bond." She stands and offers me her hand, I gently place mine in hers and we are transported to a village on the beach. Many of the huts are made out of animal skin, many of the people that I see are wrapped similarly to their huts.**_

 _ **I watch as a woman who looks like a teen version of Gola with ebony hair runs up to another young girl with braids and flowers in her hair.**_

" _ **Goga was my sister, our names mean summer and winter in respect to the seasons we were born. I was born in winter, she in summer." Goga and Gola turn and walk towards where we are standing, I am able to tell that their eyes had something to do with their names. Gola's eyes are ice blue and Goga's are a warm brown like the trees in summer.**_

" _ **I was to be married to my Soul Bond, Bemidii. He was the first son born to the Chief, we grew up together since he and I were born around the same time. He learned from our wise man how to walk with the spirits and learned of the Soul Bond and what it entailed. At first it was celebrated by the tribe." A large muscular man comes over to Gola and her sister, lifting Gola in his arms, kissing her cheek, the whole tribe watching and smiling at them, the two lovers walk into a hut near the woodline. The hut covered in carvings of trees, flowers, and a kneeling figure that faces away from the rest, it's face shrouded by a cloak. The scene changes to Goga and Gola arguing, Gola smacks Goga, her hand wrapped in ice. Goga drops to the ground, her cheek covered and burned by ice.**_

" _ **My powers showed themselves after Goga and I fought about Bemidii and I spent time after our wedding in the mountains to try to conceive a child. She told me that I was unfit to carry Bemidii's children, that it should be her, no matter what the Spirits and the prophecy says. I hit her that day and hurt her. I had no idea how to reverse what I did, or if it was even possible. When he came home from hunting later that night, his eyes were clouded over. He took his hunting gear and clothes and left me. This was unheard of for our tribe." I watched as he completely ignored Gola, gathers his things and walked out of their hut, to her sister's hut that was closer to the ocean. I watched as days passed and people talked about Gola behind her back while Goga tried to conceive a child with her sisters husband. I watch as she fights with the Council and her Chief, none believe her claim, and call her barren.**_

" _ **After a month of the stares and whispers, I went up Mount Rainier on a spirit walk, to see if the spirits would be able to help me." As she speaks the scene changes and I see Gola walking through the deep snow to the utmost peak of the mountain.**_

" _ **I learned that Goga met with a pale man with eyes as red as blood. She made a trade with him, a life with my husband and the pale man can have me to kill for his royalty. I also learned that the only way to break the hold that she has over him is to-" She gets cut off when I am pulled out of my dream and into reality.**_

~~END OF DREAM~~~

My eyes fly open to see Sue standing over me, shaking my shoulder, "Bella, honey. Jake called, he's on the phone." I nod shakily, rubbing one eye.

"Thank you, Sue." I walk by her and into the kitchen to pick the phone up from the counter.

"Hello?"  
" _Bella. It's Jake. Can you come down to first beach? We've gotta talk about Gabe's living situation."_ I sigh.

"Yeah. I'll leave now." I hang up the phone, slip on my sneakers and walk out the door, through the woods and onto the beach. Jake is already at our old driftwood bench, I walk over and sit beside him.

"You told Gabe that he didn't have to go back to live with his step-father, yet you didn't ask anyone if any of us has room for a young, volatile wolf. Sadly, no one has the room or the funds to take care of him. He'll have to go back." His voice is cold, calm and refined. He sounds nothing like my best friend, he sounds like Sam when he refused to let Jake see me. Simply thinking of those memories makes my heart pound.

"My apologize, Alpha Black. I just couldn't let him stay in the abusive situation. I bet if he didn't live with that drunkard he wouldn't have phased in the first place. Let him stay with Billy, I'll send a check for three hundred dollars to Billy every week to pay for the food and clothes that Gabe needs. Billy needs the companionship anyways." I refuse to look at him, I choose to look out at the frothy waves. My voice matches his.

"I can't do that to my father, he took care of Rachel. Rebecca, you and me. He has had enough of teens, that's why I moved out two years ago."  
"Then I'll move back myself and take care of him. I'll probably have to be here longer that two more weeks to prepare for the war anyway. I'll take him, Seth, Brady and Colin in so their parent's won't be eaten out of house and home. I'll transfer to Forks General and work there. I'll stay away from Sam and Emily before and after the wedding so I won't cause any ruckus and I'll do what I need to do for this war." He looks to me shocked.

"Where do you plan to stay? There aren't any houses on the Rez big enough for four wolves and you. I bet there aren't any in Fork's either." I turn to look at him.

"Sam and Jared own their own construction company. I can pay them to build me a house large enough for the boys and for anyone else who needs to crash there after patrol or just needs a place to live."  
His eyes are wide, he bites his lip watching me.

"Are you serious? You'd up and move back here just to give Gabe a safe place to live and to help the other families out? Even after you said you'd never move back here? After all the drama that happened because of Emily and Sam?" I nod and he wraps me in a hug. After a few moments he lets me go, turns to the woods and lets out a human version of his Alpha howl. I watch as Jared and Paul walk out, huge grins on their faces.

"Hey Jared, what would you charge me to build a six bedroom house with ensuite bathrooms, a mudroom and an outdoor shower?" He thinks for a moment.

"A normal customer, around three hundred thousand. For you? Two hundred thousand." I nod thinking for a moment before I call Leah on my cell.

" _Hello?"_

"Hey. I'm having Jared's construction company build me a house. I'm staying in Lee."  
" _Awesome! Ask how long it will take!"_ I turn to look at Jared who mouths 'less than six months with the pack helping'

"He says less than six months with the Pack helping." She yells happily and hangs up.

"It's a good thing I already talked to the council and approved this and got you the money from Jasper and Emmett Cullen, huh?" Jake chuckles and I hug him.

"Thank's guys." I hug them and they and Jared nod to me and walk back into the woods and out of sight. I turn back to Jake and motion for him to sit back down and I turn so I'm facing him.

"I had a dream last night."  
"About what?"  
"Gola." He's on his feet in an instant and throws me over his shoulder.

"Where are you taking me Jake?" He doesn't answer and I pound my fists on his back, but it doesn't phase him. He doesn't stop until we're standing outside Old Quill's house. A tiny old shack that seems as if it's been here forever. It takes me a moment but I realise that this was Gola's hut in my dream, it has the same carvings that her's had in my dream, but extremely worn.  
"What do you need young Alpha?" Old Quill's voice resonates in my ears as I'm set down. I look up to see his long grey hair in two traditional braids, he is in a sweatshirt and jeans, smelling of burned herbs and something very pungent. His crystal blue eyes remind me of Gola's, causing my breath to catch in my throat.

"She dreamt of Gola and Goga." the shaman's eyes seem to dig into my skin. He watches me in awe.

"Come." He turns and walk into the small home.

"Why are are you living in Gola's hut? How is it still here?" My curiosity gets the best of me as I watch the scene of Gola freezing Goga's cheek and Bemidii leaving Gola. It's like I could see it happening over and over again in front of me.

"Earthly magic, what runs through your veins, Kineks." My eyes flash to him from the spot where I was watching Gola.

"You know what she called me. It means Rosebud?" I tilt my head as I pad over and sit on his couch. He sits across from me in a worn recliner and nods.

"How did you know what that means, Bella? When did you learn Native American languages?" Jake asks from the doorway. I shrug thinking, _I never took Native American languages. How did I know that?_

"She knew it because her soul is connected to this earth, meaning she is connected to all tribes. She probably knows words in every native language. She is a once in a lifetime being, the last person like her lived before Taha Aki's time." Old Quill looks at the cane that he holds, instead of at me.

"In time, before your war, you will learn that you can do much more than control fire. You soon will be able to control the elements, speak to spirits at will and hear the shifters while their in their animal forms. All this will be so you can fight for them, fight for the land that they have been protecting. Samuel, when he gets his head out of his ass, will be the only shifter, besides your imprint, that will stay to protect your back while the others fight the rest of the vampire's." I'm shocked, I can't believe that I'll be able to be in the war, fighting for the land that's given me shelter when I needed it the most, that I can pay them back for caring for me. _I'll have an Imprint?_

"I'll have an imprint? I've looked all the wolves in the eye, none of them have imprinted on me."  
"I never said that it would be a wolf, you already have one that will guard your back with beyond his life. There will be another shifter that will imprint on you, it will be what Sam needs to pull his head out of his ass. Also, the Council gave you full custody of Gabriel Whitewater and is letting you stay in the old Gray-Frost cabin until your house is built it is three bedroom, one already has bunk beds built into the wall from the last Gray-Frost's so Colin and Brady can come stay with you as well, you can put an air mattress or something in Gabriel's room for Seth, we also are having the wolves build that first as a major priority, we need you and Gabriel in a stable home where you can practice your magic so you are ready for the war." I nod to him, stand and walk over to him. I kneel down so he doesn't have to crane his neck up to look at me and smile at him.

"Thank you Elder Atera, I am very grateful and appreciative of your knowledge and help. I promise to you as Makawee, I will protect this land with my life." He grasps my hands within his own wrinkled and scarred ones.

"I know you will be the one that will end the Kings and regain the balance of life and death. Go Makawee, bring peace. The panthers from the eastern coast will be here in three weeks, we will meet with their Elders that came with them, and show them what you can do. As time passes more and more will make their way here. " He lets me go and turns from us to look into the small fire, we take our leave.

"I need to go check out the cabin, buy stuff for it, get food and pick up the boys." I mumble to myself as I walk behind Jake.

"To do all of that you need to get your truck from the Council center and I'll go with you."

"Where's Angela?" I ask randomly, thinking it weird that I haven't seen her since I've been on the Rez for two weeks or so. He looks away from me, out to the woods.

"She left for college, she had a full scholarship to Yale or something. We face time and call and all that, she visits on breaks. I'm already forcing her to live with this life on her shoulders, I refused to let her give up her education for me. She's coming down next week for the wedding, you'll see her."  
"Did you tell her about the war?" I lean into him as we walk, giving him the comfort of someone who he doesn't share a mind with.

"No, I don't plan to. I can't have her taking time off her last year of college just to come wait with the other imprints to see who comes home."  
"What are we supposed to tell her if God's forbid something were to happen to you or if you were to be killed? It would kill her, literally and figuratively." I look up at him to see that he is a;ready looking down at me, his chocolate eyes filled with fear and apprehension.

"Tell her the truth." I stop walking to look up at him.

"Jacob Ephraim Black. If you die on that battle field, I will bring you back. I'll find a fucking way. I refuse to lose my best friend." My voice is filled with truth as I hug him as tightly as I possibly can. He does the same.

 ** _Hey guyss I know there are words in here that you may not know. They are indian names.I'll give ya'll a list and what they mean!_**

 ** _Gola-Winter_**

 ** _Goga-Summer_**

 ** _Makawee-Earth Madien_**

 ** _I think that's it. Let me know if there are others that I missed that's name isn't explained in the story! Tell em if this chapter sucked! I think it's not my best lol_**


	7. Chapter 7

We let go a few moments later and head to get the truck, pick up the boys, drop off Jake at his house and head into Seattle to get things for the house, without telling the pups why we were going to Seattle.

"Why are we at Walmart?" Seth asks as he leans against me as I push the buggy to the bedding department.

"So you four can pick out what bedding you want for your bedrooms." I look over my shoulder at them to see that they all stopped to look at one another.

"Why?" Colin asks timidly, he's always scared that I'll be abusive to them like he and Brady's parents are.

"Because all four of you are going to move in with me temporarily into the Gray-Frost cabin, then permanently when the rest of the Pack finishes my house on the Rez." They look at me as if I'm lying to them. "You all need me here. Not just for the war, but because you all need places to live and a person to take care of you. Charlie and Sue are getting married in less than two weeks, Brady and Colin need a place where they won't be abused and so does Gabe. I'll gladly take y'all in and care for you. I know that I said that I wasn't going to move back here, but I can't let you live the way that you are." After I finish my spiel they all group hug me until I wiggle for them to let me go.

"Let's go pick out bedding, pillows and anything else bed wise that y'all want." I Say and they all take off down the aisle.

"How'd you get so much money, Bella?" Gabe asks, looking away from the blue and grey sheet set that he had been looking at for five minutes.

"Before the Cullen's left me, Alice pus a chunk of my college savings into some stocks that she predicted would do great for a while, so I got royalties from those, also, she had been putting other stocks that I invested in, into others so I would get more money." I put a charcoal grey and purple comforter set into the buggy along with a purple body pillow and four normal pillows.

"Awesome." He puts the sheets in the buggy and grabs two pillows. Colin gets a muted orange bed set, Brady gets black, and Seth gets red and black plaid.  
"Let's get some food while we're here and then head back. We need to get the Cabin set up for the next few months. Once the house gets built everyone can have their own room if they want it, you can paint them however you want, decorate them how you want and have whatever bed y'all want. All I ask is that you use the outdoor shower if you come home muddy and no sex in my house if I am there." They nod, agreeing and hug me tightly in a group hug once more until I remind them that I have to breathe and we head to check out.

~~A few hours later~~ We turn off the main road and down an old dirt road about four miles from Emily and Sam's, on the other side of the Reservation from Billy and the others. A mile down the dirt road we pull up to a two story faded forest green cabin covered in vines and surrounded by shrubbery.

"I love it." I whisper, my statement repeated by the pups as I climb out of the SUV and walk up to the house. It seems to have a life to me, like it's calling me here.

 _It's like it came out of a dream._ I think to myself as I walk up to the door, open it and step in to see what needs to be done before we can move in. _There is nothing wrong with this cabin._ Walking through I see the floors are still solid and the paint isn't that old, just covered in dust. I walk through the rooms to see they both have bunks already set into the wall and the master has a wooden head and foot board with carvings in them. Getting closer I see that they portray a clearing in the forest And I look at it, I realise that it's the clearing that the Treaty line cuts through, I recognize it from the large boulders in the far end of the carving. _Interesting._ I walk from the bed to the adjoining bathroom to see it's a claw bathtub with a shower head attached, wooden floor boards make the room seem as if it's filled with light as it contrasts with the light blue walls.

"So the boys and I have a question, Bells." I turn from admiring the bathroom to see Seth leaning against my doorway with the other pups behind him looking anxious, which makes me walk towards them, standing within arms reach.

"Ask." I look from boy to boy, hoping they don't mind living with me.

"C-Can we call you Momma?" Colin stuttered blushing, looking down at his feet. I step forward again, pulling him into a tight hug, he buries his face in my neck.

"Of course!" I pull the others into the hug as well, making sure that they know that they are loved and wanted.

"Thank you, Momma." They all whisper as they let me go.

"Now, did you decide the sleeping arrangement and get your beds made?" They nod, "Colin and Brady are sharing a room and so will Gabe and I. We've got our beds made and want to clean up the dust and what not from our floors." Seth rumbles as he walks down the short hallway and shows me their rooms. I walk into the living room to see covers on the couches, _I'll take care of that after I get dinner started._

"Looks great, as long as y'all are happy, I'm happy." I hand Seth the new broom and the other boys a vacuum and dust pan. "Get to cleaning your rooms, I'm gonna go get the rest of the food out of the back of the SUV and get started on dinner, We're having stir-fry." They nod and walk to their rooms.

~An hour or so later~  
The house has all the windows, front and back doors open, airing out the house, making it smell of the woods and steak stir-fry. I look through the house to see the light grey couches uncovered and spritzed with lightly fragrant room spray, the wooden coffee table dusted off and the floors swept.

"Hey Momma!" I turn to the front door to see the pups carrying a large wooden dinner table with Paul and Quill guiding them, both carrying dark wood chairs that match the table.

"What's this?"I ask leaning against a post on the porch wiping my hands on a towel that I had over my shoulder.

"An old dinner table that Mom wanted to get rid of, but she found out you'd gotten your own place, so she told me to bring it to you." Quill says looking at me oddly, probably because he heard the pups.

"Awesome, put it in the dining room, boys, set the table once it's set up, please." They nod to me as they maneuver it into the house and place it in the dining room.

"So, can we talk for a second, Tiny?" Paul asks leaning on the post opposite of me.

"Yeah. Come on." I nod and walk off the porch and partly down the driveway where I know the boy's wouldn't be able to hear us.

"What's up Paul?" I look up at him, his eyes dark, guarded. He stands three feet from me, arms crossed, fuming.

"You're letting the Pups call you Momma? Really Isabella?" He strides from me ranting, "I get taking them in and caring for them, but you aren't obligated to be their mother! You've a Soul Bond to fix, a war to win. We can't have you worrying about the pups who shouldn't even have this life! I don't want them calling you that, I don't care that the Pack sees you as the Pack mother, just because you are Soul Bonded to fucking Samuel Uley." He turns back to me, practically vibrating. He isn't the only one that's shaking I realise as I look down to see my hands are smoking.

"Paul." I grind out, my teeth clenched tightly. He ignores me.

"I wish you'd never came to Forks! I wish that you stayed with your mother, met a normal human and did all that normal-" He trails off when he notices that my entire body was now smoking.

"You have no right, I thought that you were on my side with this shit? I took them in because I know what it's like to take care of a parent before yourself, and they shouldn't have to do that or be scared that if they come in late, their parent will try to beat the shit out of them. I'm glad that I came here. I wish that I had never met the Cullen's but I don't regret what happened between Sam and I, even if Emily has control over him. I love him, I care for him and I will be the Pup's Momma and if you don't like it, shove your opinion up you're conceited hypocritical ass!" I roar, watching in my peripheral as my body bursts into flames.

Paul is on his ass, scrambling away from me and I can't find it in myself to care, I want him to fear me, just so he'll keep his opinion of my life to himself.

"All I wanted was one normal fucking day without an incident. I have bruised ribs from Sam slamming me into the wall last night, I am fucking exhausted from planning Charlie and Sue's wedding, stressed and scared about this stupid fucking war, finding my powers and getting the other tribes to help us. Plus finding out that I have an Imprint from a different tribe that'll be up my ass while trying to get my Soul Bond to fucking see that he's killing me. All I wanted was one damn night with the Pups, a good meal, a hot bath and to sleep, but thanks to you, I can't! I'm on fucking fire Paul!" My blood pounds in my ears as I yell at him, not noticing Quill and the Pup's coming up behind me.

"Momma?" Gabe's soft voice breaks me out of the red haze, I turn to see he and the other boys cowering behind Quill, who looks at me like I was a god. My heart breaks as I see they're scared of me.

"I-I'm sorry." I whisper feeling my rage empty from me, the flames encasing my body going out. They rush to my side, engulfing me in their heat. I hear footsteps coming near me from where Paul had scrambled, but they stopped at the combined sound of the Pup's growling. I pull away from them, refusing to look at Paul or Quil, and let them escort me back to the house.

"Shut and lock the door Seth, I'll make everyone a plate. We're gonna eat as a family, then I'm going to turn in for the night." They nod and I grab plates, piling them high with rice, veggies, meat and gravy. I pass them to the boys in turn before making myself a bowl and we,sit at the table and dig in. I eat all I can and pass it off to one of the boys. I hug each, kissing their heads and tell them goodnight, then head to my room.


	8. Chapter 8

~~Chapter 7~~

I wake up the next morning with a slight headache so I take a scalding hot shower and get dressed for the day. Walking out of my room, I check on the boys to see Gabe and Seth were sleeping like logs and Colin and Brady were gone.

 _They probably had late patrol._

I walk into the kitchen to see that it was spotless, grinning I pull out eggs, bacon and pancake mix, starting a hearty breakfast for my boys.

 _Knock knock_

I wipe my hands on the towel and open the door to see Charlie and Sue standing in my doorway.

"Can I help you? Your wedding is planned and is a week away." I know I was being short, but after last night I was tired of everyone telling me that they wanted things different.

"We just came to see your temporary house, and to say that we're shocked that you're staying in Forks. We're happy you are, but we wanted to ask why?" I step away from the door and let them in, directing them to the dining table.

"I'm staying because of the pups. Three of the four don't have a good parental figure and the fourth's mother is getting married. They need a stable place to stay where they'll get the attention and love they need to become good adults." My back was to them, but I could tell that Sue was getting annoyed.

"What does it matter that I'm getting married? Seth knows that I love him." I sigh and turn to face her.

"That isn't what I'm saying Sue. Did you think about how Seth would feel if he saw you with someone who wasn't his father? I get it, it's my dad, but you two need your own time and Seth shouldn't have to see you two together. It'll hurt him because Charlie isn't Harry." I watch as she goes from being annoyed to understanding.

"What are you going to do about work, the war, and Sam?" Charlie asks me as I turn back to the food, putting the bacon on a towel to drain the grease off and start on the eggs.

"I put in my transfer to Forks General late last night, it was approved early this morning, I'll head in after breakfast. I can't do anything about the war until after I figure out the rest of my powers. I'm not doing anything about Sam." My responses are getting shorter, I feel as if they are only here to prod at me.

"Oh. Okay." They sound disappointed, but I don't care.

"If that's all, would you mind leaving so my family and I can eat?" I turn back to them, motioning for them to leave.

"Why are you being so rude, Isabella?" Sue asks stepping towards me, her voice filled with irritation.

"Because I have other things to do besides entertain two gossip hens. If you want to know anything else about me, be around to see it." She steps towards me again and I raise an eyebrow.

"Get out of my house, Sue Clearwater. I don't want to hurt you because you don't respect what I'm asking you."

"You won't do anything, I'm on the council and can kick you out of this tribe if I see fit." Her voice is mocking and I roll my eyes.

"Sue, what has gotten into you? We came here to tell Bella that we're happy she's home, not make her angry." Charlie says placing his hand on her shoulder.

"She's trying to take Sam from Emily." I look into her eyes to see that her eyes are slightly clouded. _I wish Gola told me how to reverse what ever Emily did._

"Lord. I'll take her to see Old Quill, have a good day Bella." Charlie says as he leads Sue out of the house and I close the door and make plates for the boys before leaving them a note and heading to Forks General.

~~Thirty minutes later~~

"Hello Bella. I hope you're here for something besides another injury?" Nurse Rhonda says smiling at me softly.

"Yes ma'am. I'm here to talk to doctor Gerandy." I say as I lean against the counter. Rhonda nods, her curly blonde hair pulled back into a high ponytail, her green eyes seem to sparkle as she calls Doctor Gerandy.

"He'll see you in his office Bella. I hope to see you on the floor later this week." I smile at her and head up to the fifth floor and walk to his door. Doctor Gerandy is an older doctor that usually has three or four nurses to help him specifically since he is one of the best surgeons in the state, besides Carlisle.

"Ms. Swan, won't you come in?" I look up from my shoes to see him standing over me. He stands at least six feet tall, short salt and pepper hair, soft brown eyes.

"Yes,s-sir, sorry." I follow him into his office and sit in one of the arm chairs.

"So you worked as a nurse at Virginia Beach Medical for a year and a half in the emergency room. You have many great recommendations. Hmm..I'll put you to the test in our emergency room and if you do well, you'll become one of my nurses and help me in surgery. Does that work for you?" I watch as he looks through my files and looks back up at me.

"That's perfect with me. Thank you for this opportunity." We both stand and I shake his hand.

"Its no problem. I'll give you a call next week, after Charlie's wedding." I nod and head back to Paul's place to pick up Apollo.

"Apollo! Come here boy. " I yell as I pull into his driveway, listening for Apollo's tell tail howl that he heard me. I wait a few moments before I hop out after not hearing him.

"Apollo!" I walk around the house before I knock on the door. Paul opens it pissed off.

"People are trying to sleep Isabella."

"Piss off. Where is Apollo?" I push past him and go to the guest room where Leah and I stayed.

"I don't know. He took off the other night."

"You let my dog run off? Seriously Paul?" I turn to him, my mood now matching his.

"Wasn't my dog. Why should I have watched him?" He taunts.

I walk back out the door and get back in my truck and drive towards Billy's.

"Have you seen Apollo?" I ask as I get out. "No, I haven't."

"Let me know if you do." He nods and I go out to Jake's old garage.

Apollo is able to take care of himself, but he is still my baby.

Looking around I growl and get back into the truck, driving around town to see if anyone else had seen him. After an hour and a half and no sign of him, I head to Sam and Emily's as a last resort. When I get there most of the pack are already there, surrounding something in the edge of the woods.

"What's going on?" I ask as I timidly step out.

"Bella.." Embry murmurs walking over to me, wrapping his arms around me.

"What is going on Embry?" He gently guides me to where the others were standing. My knees buckle, I'm only standing because of Embry's arms are around me.

Apollo lay stretched out on his side, slit open from throat to belly. Blood stained the ground where he struggled to get up.

"Apollo.." I whisper, growing cold even though I'm wrapped in scalding hot arms.

"My baby boy.." I look around at the rest of the Pack, they all watched me, upset as well.

"Who did this? I know someone did, the cut is too smooth to have been animal claws." They look behind Jared, to where Emily stands watching us

"Finally, you came to get the beast off my property. He tried to attack me, so I killed him." I turned towards her, struggling to get out of Embry's arms.

"Apollo wouldn't hurt anyone! All he'd ever do is bark if someone tried to attack me. You killed him for sport you fucking whore!" I instantly went frigid, I was so cold Embry dropped me. Sprinting, I was in her face in less than five seconds, she backed into the wall, my hands on either side of her head, frosting over the wall.

"You killed my dog, my baby. All because you want me to feel pain, haven't you realized yet, all I fucking feel is pain. Every day of my life I have felt nothing but agony." My breath was a cloud in between us, I looked into her eyes to see she was scared. "You deserve the pain. You're the one who took Sam from me, manipulated his mind, making him think that he was Soul Bonded with you. But remember Bella, I am the one he comes home to, I'm the one that he fucks into oblivion when he's had a bad day. I'm the one carrying his child." Her voice shakes as she tries to upset me.

I look from her to my hands, watching the frost crawl up my arms.

" _ **The loss of your dear companion was needed, Kineks."**_ Gola's voice resonates around me, causing me to step away from Emily, pick up Apollo's body, put him in the back of the truck and drive back towards the cabin. After getting out I lift his body, placing it under a tree.

"I'm so sorry baby boy." I whisper as I create a large flame in my palm, pressing it to his skin. I watch him burn for a few hours before I walk to Old Quill's cabin.

"I need the herbal tea to send me on my spirit walk." The words are out of my mouth before he can even get the door open completely. He nods motioning for me to lean against the wall beside the fireplace.

"Here." He hands me a small bowl filled with black liquid smelling strongly of herbs and decay. Making a face I swallow the contents, lean against the wall and close my eyes, realizing I'm still numbingly cold from my powers.

~~~Spirit Walk~~

 _Once I open my eyes again I am back in Old Quill's hut, everything still the same._

" _It didn't work." I groan, standing._

" _Yes it did." I look to my left to see Gola resting beside me._

" _Gola." My voice sounds weird, it takes me a moment before I realize that I'm speaking Quileute not English._

" _Hello young one. We,hadn't finished our conversation. Come." She offers her hand, slipping mine into hers, she leads me outside into bright sunlight._

" _Now, Goga had met with a cold one a few weeks before Bemidii and I were to be married, she was extremely jealous that I had a shifter as a Soul Bond, so she met with the cold one to create a potion that could help her manipulate whoever she wanted." I looked from Gola to see that we had walked from the hut to deep into the forest, it takes,me a second to see that we are standing where Jacob's makeshift garage will be._

" _Look." Gola whispers and I blink._

 _Goga is walking along the path, not even trying to hide that she is where,she shouldn't be._

" _Hello, young one. Do you have what I need?"_ _A shadow figure asks stepping from behind a large willow._

 _Goga gasps, "Y-yes. Do you have the potion?"_

 _The shadowy figure moves the cloak so only their mouth is shown, simply to grin evilly at her._

" _Of course. " It opens it's palm and Goga places a piece of cloth in it. It takes a moment for me to realize that it's one of Gola's wedding braid ties. Her sister have their enemy something that had her sister's scent on it!_

 _The vampire pulls back its hood and stands to its full height. The male has short brown hair, a sickly pale olive skin tone and a deep scar going from below his jaw to underneath his clothes. He hand Goga a medium sized vial filled with lavender colored liquid._

" _One drop in a drink or food and whomever takes this potion will be under your spell for a moon cycle or so. Once the vial is empty they should stay under the spell from then till you or they die."_

" _Is there a way to reverse the potion, in case the wrong person takes it?" Goga questions and even I can tell that the vampire is ready to head back to his so called kings_

" _To reverse the potion, the person needs to drink someone's blood to get the potion to deactivate and not work." With that, the vampire disappears and Goga returns back to the village and the scene before me begins to blur._

 _I blink, clearing my eyes to see that I have been transported to the cliffs. Looking around, I see that Gola has gone._

" _What are you looking for, Daughter?" His rumbling voice is all around me as I try to decipher where he actually is._

" _I-I don't know. I was just transported here. Do you know why I'm here?" I feel a large overly warm hand on my shoulder and I turn to see Taha Aki wrapped in ceremonial skins._

" _You are here to receive the rest if your powers." He places both hands on my shoulders and presses his lips to my brow. "With this blessing I give our Makawee the ability to communicate with all shifters." As he speaks my senses are flooded with different sights and sounds as I realize its sight from whomever is shifted right now. Taha Aki removes his hands, I blink and see there are three people behind him. An elderly man comes to me first._

" _Makawee, welcome. We've waited for you for generations. I am Ki, the very first Chief of the Quileute tribe." He places his hands on my shoulders and presses his forehead to mine. "With this blessing I give our Makawee the ability to control the very air." A large gust of wind wraps around me, bringing the scent of salt and fire to my nose, someone is having a bonfire. He steps away and a pair of teenaged twins walk up to me._

" _We were the first Makawee that didn't come from this tribe, we were killed at four years old because our parents thought we were demons. In spite of our death and your rebirth, we give you the power of water and earth. Use it to protect those you truly care about." They kiss my cheeks and I'm filled with the refreshed feeling of being cleansed, and one with the earth. They step back and the old man, Taha Aki and the twins take up hands and begin to speak at once._

" _ **As the spirits of Makawee and Tribe we give the new Makawee full blessings. She shall control the elements, create weapons with her abilities, and communicate with all shifters so they can keep one another protected. Let her return filled with her power and knowledge."**_ _As they spoke I slowly lost consciousness and closed my eyes to the soothing powers pulling me down._

Real World~~

Blinking, I look around dazedly trying to figure out where I am.

"Ah, finally back?" Looking up I see Old Quill in his leather recliner mixing herbs in a pestle.

"Yes." I say before I fall back asleep. When I wake again I am back in the cabin, in my bed. _How did I get here?_ I wonder as I get up and walk into the living room.

"What the fuck?" The entire living room is filled with Pack. They were all passed out everywhere. Leah and Embry are cuddled up on the couch, Quill is rolled up in a ball on the loveseat, Jake is stretched out in the recliner. Jared, Paul and the pups were piled in the floor on the boys mattresses.

" **They sensed you were troubled, daughter."** Taha Aki rumbles in my ear, swatting him away I pick my way across the huge puppy pile, trying to get to the kitchen to make breakfast, when a scalding hot hand grabs each limb. Looking down, Jake has my left wrist, Leah my right. Jared my left ankle and Seth my right.

"Bella." They all sigh, relaxing instantly. They hold me for another moment before they let me go.

"Good morning guys."


	9. Chapter 9

_**~~Sorry I've been gone so long y'all! I hope I haven't lost too many of you, I had a job and then lost it so I could come to college and I've been trying to get through the first few weeks. I hope y'all like this chapter! Let me know by reviewing! Love ya'll!**_

-BeautifulScars 3

~~Chapter 8~~

~~A WEEK LATER~~  
I walk into the livingroom severely hungover, last night the entire tribe celebrated one of their council members getting married, and according to their traditions, that means the whole tribe gets drunk and parties. I grumble as I step over the entire pack, minus Sam, sleeping in my livingroom. They decided it would be safer for everyone if they just slept at my house and left from here to go to the church.

"Get up guys. Wedding is today."  
They all mumble a response and doze back off till I tell them that breakfast is ready twenty minutes later, I made sausage links, eggs and a huge stack of toast. As they all dug in and I sipped my coffee, I look to the calendar, in bright red words _Charlie's wedding_ stands out to me.

"Oh shit. Charlie's wedding is in like two hours guys!" I set my cup on the table and head back to my room pulling out the dress that I chose to wear and the shoes, before checking the time.

"Leah, your mom is probably wondering where you are. It's half past ten, the wedding's at Noon." I tell her as I walk back into the kitchen. Her eyes go wide, she finishes the last bite of her eggs, hugs me and bolts out the door.

"Why do you get love, but I don't?" Embry asks me, looming bummed out.

"Man, you'll see her sooner than I will, shut it." I tell him playfully. He smiles softly and hugs me.

"Finish up, then go see if anything else needs to be done at the church or at the center, then y'all need to go help the others get ready." I hug them all before I lock the door and go take a fast shower. I shave and all that good stuff, then hop out and dry my hair, curling it softly. I do minimal makeup since we have no idea when it will rain here, and pull on a maroon off the shoulder knee length dress, a choker with a small metal wolf paw on it, small diamond drop earrings and a pair of small beige ankle boots. I spritz a small amount of perfume and head out the door. It's only eleven fifteen now, so I head to the church in Forks to give them a hand and see if Sue needs any help, despite the drama she tried to cause.

I get to the church at eleven twenty five, hop out of the truck and head in to see the church decorated correctly, people sitting in their seats and Billy sitting near the doors.

"Hey Bella. You look beautiful." He tells me.

"Thank you, Billy. You look sharp yourself. You ready?" He nods and turns and wheels himself down the aisle, I turn and head downstairs to check on Charlie. I knock on the door and hear a gruff 'Come in'. I open the door and see him looking ruffled in a suit, trying to tie his tie.

"Why is nobody in here giving you a hand Dad?" He shrugs his shoulders and slowly turns red in annoyance. I walk over to him, moving his hands out of the way and begin to fix his tie.

"You need to breathe Dad. Everything will be fine, it'll go smoothly and after, you and Sue have a month vacation in Portland." I tell him slowly soothing him, I watch as he takes a few calming breaths.

"None of the guys would come down here and give me a hand like they said they would. They were all fawning around Emily and her pregnant self." I roll my eyes as I finish with his tie and fix his collar.

"She'll get hers. Now, get out there." He nods, hugs me and goes upstairs. I stand there for a few minutes, focusing on the water within my system, cooling it to calm myself before I head to my seat.

The pews had a soft grey and maroon bow on each end and accents of it in not obvious places. At exactly noon the wedding march begins and we all stand. I turn to see Leah leading her mother down towards Charlie. Leah has the exact same dress as me, but in soft grey, Sue is in a off white older wedding dress, her flowers light colored tulips and baby's breath. Leah hands Sue off to Charlie and takes her seat beside me. As the ceremony continues an itch begins to build under my skin, I wiggle trying to ignore it. I apparently am too focused on the itch that I don't notice the ceremony is over and everyone but the Pack has left.

"Bella? Bella? Snap her out of it!" I softly hear one of them snap. I blink, refocusing to see Jake almost touching my nose.

"Where'd you go Bells?" He asks and I shrug looking away, noticing the empty church. His rough hand on my chin turns me to face him.

"Don't brush this off. Something has been up with you since you got back from your spirit walk. Talk to us, I know from your resistance that this has something to do with the Pack." I pull my chin out of his grasp, stand and begin to walk out of the church.

"The panthers have crossed the treaty line and I can bring Sam back." I reply as I walk out the door and drive to where I feel the pull of the large cats. I drive for about ten minutes until I pull into a large clearing that is surrounded by undergrowth.

"My name is Bella Swan, I am this tribe's Makawee. You have full solace ad welcoming here. No need to hide. Our Chief notified me that you were coming and I felt you all cross the border." My heels are off, my hair pulled into a bun as I step onto the soft damp grass. I look directly across the clearing, right into the emerald eyes of their Alpha male, feeling the grasp of the imprint, my teeth grind.

"Come out. You imprinted on me, so now I'd like to see your human face instead of your feline one." After a few moments an emerald eyed, blond male, around early twenties steps out of the undergrowth. I cover my face from seeing his naked form.

"I've seen enough male genitalia from my own Pack, I don't want to see yours. Put some damn clothes on." He laughs, his voice rich and smooth, but not deep like Sams.

"Okay Makawee. You can look now." I turn back to see him in a pair of jean shorts with seven other males standing around him an a protective circle.

"Protective of their leader. Let your pride mates fight your battles for you little kitty?" I hear Paul sneer from behind me. I glance to see the Pack flanking me.

"Chill Paul. We don't need conflict right now." I look to see Sam standing at the back looking highly upset that he's here, which makes me remember that Emily is probably pulling on that spell of hers to make him want to go back to her.

 _Something is getting close to me and it isn't Pack._ I look from Sam to see a small mountain lion launching itself at me from a tree to my left. With a swipe of my hand the lion is blown out of the air and lands at my feet.

 _It's the mountain lions from Nebraska. They're early._ I think to myself.

"Return to your human form, tell your tribe to do the same." I growl growing annoyed.

The mountain lion growls at me and launches itself at me, I noticed in my peripherals that both the panthers and the wolves begin to move to get me out of the way, but I push a barrier around them and let the lion try. His claws get a few inches from my face when I bat him away like a fly. I keep this up for a few minutes venting my irritation on the little lion until his claws get passed my wall of flame I created and slices my left thigh to calf..

"Enough little lion. Shift back." He stands ten feet away snarling, refusing to adhere to my orders.

" _Quod redire ad humana forma shifter._ "(return this shifter to human form). The lion begins to growl and cry out as it's fur begins to recede and it's bones begin to reform to human. I can tell that it is a very painful process, since he is being forced to change shape. Finally after a few moments a teenage boy lays curled where the lion was.

"Ignore my requests to shift back when needed, and you will be forced. I asked you before you attacked me, then fought with you, and once again you did not listen. Maybe next time you will. Get up and have the rest of your pride come out. I will not ask again." The boy growls as he faces me.

"You are a disgrace. No Makawee has been a paleface. Only Makawee come from inside a tribe, not from outsiders like you. None of us want to be here, but our Pride leader demanded. Don't expect any of us to follow your orders you pale faced whore." With each vile word out of the boy's mouth I hear the Panther's leader snarl. He walks over to him and slaps him.

"Pale Faced or not, she is the Makawee that will end the rule of the Vampire kings. Our species will soon be able to live out normal lives and not be forced to stay on our reservations. You and the other teens would be able to have lives and go to college and see the world without having to sacrifice yourself every time you have to fight a cold blood sucker. You will respect her with us around, I'm sure the other shifters that are coming will agree. If any of you disrespect her, you will have more than one angry shifter ready to beat your ass." The panther snarls. The little lion growls but nods.

"Someone get the cub some clothes. Call the rest of your pride, we need to get everyone set up in my new house and the other empty houses till the big one is built. And yes, we know that you'd all like to stay close together." Jake commands, his hand warm on my shoulder.

"Let me look at that Bells." Jake mumbles I nod to him, letting him lead me to my open trunk hatch.

"That little bastard has sharp claws." Jake rumbles pushing the hem of my ruined dress up to see how bad the damage is.

"Get the hell away from my Imprint mutt." the panther leader rumbles ramming Jake's shoulder.

"Back off kitty. She is my best friend, she wouldn't let anyone but Sam this close to her." the panther growls lowly as Jake pushes him away from me and begins to clean and bandage the wounds.

"So panther. What's your name?" My other foot kicks his knee grabbing his attention.

"Liam Redfeather." He grunts watching Jake.

"You'd think that an imprinter would actually try to make conversation with the person they imprinted on." Embry chuckles as he slides behind me, letting me lean against him.

"I'd rather talk to her without a twenty males around." I look him over as he speaks, noticing the look in his eyes.

"Oh hell no. You got that look like 'I'm gonna have my way with her just because she's my imprint' look. You and I will never ever get that far, you'll be stuck in the friendzone till we die or if I or one of they guys kills you cause you're annoying. Whichever comes first." I groan and the panther growls walking away. I laugh and hop up once Jake finally finishes with my leg.

"Okay. Lions, Panthers and Wolves. I need all of you to gather round and listen to what I have to tell all of you about what's coming, what I can do and how we'll train to fight these Royal Bastards." I hop up onto the hood of my truck crossing my legs and making sure everyone can see me. It looks like the wolves and the panthers have begun to interact, but the lions are still glaring at me in their human skins and it's annoying.

"I am the Makawee, as you all know. I was given the ability to control the elements, speak freely with the spirit world and Taha Aki himself whenever he decides to talk to me, and speak to you all through a blood link. Now, here is the tricky part about the blood link: You all have to drink a little of my blood and I Have to drink a little of yours. We can make this simple and mix the wolves blood together, the panthers together and the lions together and go about it that way, or we can do it individually. The only thing that I care about is that you actually do it. I will need to be able to communicate with all of you to make sure that everything goes according to plan." I watch as a disgusted look crosses some faces as I take a deep breath and prepare myself for the next round of information knowing there will be chaos.

"Now, we will be working with Golden Eyed vampires and maybe a few Red eyed-" Utter chaos erupts from the panthers and lions.

"That's not part of the prophecy! See the white whore doesn't belong as Makawee! We're doomed!" A lion screams at me and I feel something ice cold fill me, when I speak my voice is no longer mine, but the voice of a spirit.

" _ **This girl. This pale faced white girl has been chosen by the Gods of all tribes for the sole purpose of being Makawee before any of you were born. She survived being attacked by vampires three times, each time walking away. She has befriended the shifters, has the first Soul Bond that any of the tribes has seen since ancient times. This girl is doing as we asked of her to save all of the world and the shifters that she loves. Do well to obey her, this is your only warning"**_ The voice has a deep melodious quality, and I am left shivering and gasping as the spirit leaves my body and everything goes black.


	10. Chapter 10

~~CHAPTER 9~~

"She'll wake up soon guys, relax. Damn It Liam. For the last fucking time, back away. I will shift and right now and make you move. She has people to care for her. I get it she's your Imprint, but she'll freak if she wakes up and you are right in her face." I hear Paul rumble from above me, I can tell that I'm in his lap from the way his voice sounds. I grumble to myself as I slowly open my eyes, looking around I see the Pack and some of the Panthers around me, watching curiously.

"I'm fine. Help me up Liam, since you wanna be near me so much." I offer him my hand and he pulls me up, helping me balance.

"Makawee." I hear the Alpha male lion rumble from across the clearing.

"I want to apologize for the younger, more volatile cubs that are in your presence. While you were unconscious I dealt with their disrespect and you now have full cooperation. We will share a blood bond with you and will work with the vampires. We may not like it, but we will do anything that we can to give these younger cubs and pups a better life where they can live freely." He nods to me and I nod back.

"I understand why they had their discrepancies, it is in the past now." I turn to the rest of the gathered shifters, "We will go back to my temporary cabin and get the blood link over with, then we will begin to train. Over the next week or so, we will have bears, more wolves,eagles, coyotes, and bobcats showing up from all over the continent. I know that there are a lot of us already, but we need to get along just long enough for everyone to get through this war." I watch as everyone nods.

"Now, I'm going to drive back to my cabin, I can fit about twelve of you in here if you want to ride. If not, feel free to follow my wolves back. Liam, you can not ride." I hop back into my truck and wait a few moments, watching everyone walk into the brush to strip and shift. None of the shifters from any tribe get in so I head back to the cabin. I get there before any of the others, so I go in and get a knife and four of my large glasses and set them out on the porch. I grab a small rag and a quick snack before I sit and wait.

Once everyone shows back up and shifts back to their human skins, I look them over, many of the panthers and lions are more relaxed, but a few still are very cautious, which is to be expected.

"Alright, so for this to work I will do each tribe with their own glass. My blood will go first, as far as I know you only need a mouthful of my blood to be connected. We'll do the wolves first, oldest to youngest." I say, wanting to get Sam's over with so he can have the connection and so I can break Emily's spell on him. Sam grumbles but walks in front of me and kneels so we are face to face.

"Do you as a protector of your tribe promise to listen and uphold any of my orders, to the best of your ability during this war? Do you promise to fight and protect these fellow shifters with your life, as if they were your own brother, till this war is over?" I look at his emotionless face and his exhausted eyes as he nods.

"I do." He rumbles and I take the knife and cut across my palm letting my blood drip into the glass until it is almost half full and offer it to him. He drinks a mouthful before he hands it back to me and grips his head, letting out a loud scream.

"Don't panic! I'm breaking Emily's spell over him and creating the connection. He's getting his memory's back and reliving everything that has happened while he was under her spell. Jake, take him inside and we will continue." Everyone looks at me like I am crazy as Jake carries Sam into the house and lays him in my bed.

"That won't happen to everyone, just him. One of our former females in this tribe used a potion to put a spell on my Soul Bond with Sam. She took him from me and there was nothing that I could do about it, until now. Can we continue?" They all nod and one by one every shifter pledges to obey my orders and protect one another life family, taking my blood as a connector.

"Now, I want all of you to drip about a teaspoon of blood into these three glasses and I will take it from there." They do as I say and I pick up a glass.

"I, Isabella Marie Swan, Soul Bond of Samuel Uley, Makawee for all tribes, pledge to guide all shifters and protect them to the best of my ability. I will only give orders to said protectors when I feel their life is in direct danger." I down each glass of blood, feeling the ropes of the blood link connect me to all of them, I can feel where they are and I can hear their inner animals rumbling to me, thanking me for giving them a connection to someone who can truly hear them.

"Thank you all for sharing your blood and creating the connection, the Pack will show you all where you can stay until my larger house is finished in a few weeks or so. My house can house twelve shifters after the bedrooms are finished, they'll have two sets of bunk beds so everyone can have a bed to sleep in. We are equipping the other houses that we have set up for you all with bunk beds so everyone can stay with their own tribe, if they want. If any of you need work, Jared has a construction company that is building my house and many others all around the surrounding counties. With the strength that you all possess, they can get done quicker and you will all be payed. Have a good evening, get your rest and food, tomorrow we begin to train." They all nod or smile at me as they walk by me as I head inside to deal with Sam and his chaos.

"B-Bella..What happened?" He is sitting up with his head in his hands, tears streaming down his face.

"Emily used a potion from the vampire's that gave her control over you. She gave you a drink with the potion in it and took over your mind and you did her bidding. Your body wouldn't let you have a baby or sex with her, but she liked to tell me that you'd have sex. We've been apart for almost four years, it's killed me everyday to be apart from you and to see you with her. You remember it all, don't you?" I sit on the couch across from him, watching him cautiously.

"I remember it all, I am so sorry. I remember she brought me dinner the night that we argued, when you left for Portland. It was about an hour after you called me and told me that you truly loved me. I ate the burger and drank the soda, because it was from Sue's diner, but I didn't think that she would have been able to do that. I felt weird after, and then I blacked out. The only time that I was back in control of my body was when we were in the council hall and you were on my chest, telling me to come back to you." He stands up and walks over to me, kneeling in front of me, placing his scalding hands on my thighs, looking me in the eyes.

"I feel it, I feel all of your pain. I am so damn sorry..please.." I wrap him in my arms and hold him against me.

"You were forgiven once I realized what happened, none of this can be held against you Sammy, you weren't in control. Now listen, we have to get you back on your feet and get rid of Emily and begin training, we have a lot to do and not very long to do it." He looks up at me and kisses me deeply, his hands tangled in my hair. I kiss him back with the same fervor, his scalding hands on my skin bring me back to reality. Pushing him away I stand and walk a few steps away.

"No, you don't get to do that. It's been three years, you just got your memory back, I am not having sex with you. Get up, calm down and go outside. Send Liam in, he and I need to talk about something important." Sam looks at me as if I've lost my mind.

"He's your Imprint, why would I let you talk to him? You'll fuck him but you won't make love with me and rekindle our Soul Bond?" I am back in his face in an instant, his anger feeding the flames already lit in my veins.

"Unlike Emily, I am not a cheater! I can't even have sex with anyone but you, it physically makes me sick Sam. Do not sit here and act like you know what I would do! I want to have the conversation where I can let him down easily and let him know that he and I can become friends. Go tell him to come inside." I turn away from him again and head into the kitchen softly pulling on the blood connection with Jake.

" _Come get Sam. Take him to the practice clearing with the others and go over how the tribes take out vampires and see if there is a way to perfect it."_ I get a mental image of Jake nodding as Liam walks in, standing near the furthest counter.

"You wanted to see me Bella?" I place a hot cup of coffee in front of him and lean back against the sink.

"I wanted to talk to you about this Imprint, I know how they work. You have to be whatever the Imprintee needs, well I need a friend. I have Sam and my Soul Bond with him that prevents me from being with anyone else, so being in a relationship is out of the question. I have plenty of brothers and sisters now, so what I truly need is a best friend that will have my back. In this war there will be many of us that may not come home, in truth, according to the scripts, I may not even come home." Liam gasps sharply looking at me shocked.

"I know, I need to tell the others, but I know that if I do then many will want to leave or not fight at all. We all have things that we have to come back to, and I will do my best have as many shifters as I can come home, even if I don't."  
"Why would you not be able to come back? You're the one who'll take out the Royal Bloodsuckers." Liam's voice is filled with concern and curiosity as I walk from the kitchen into the living room, perching in the recliner.

"There are a few different ways a Makawee can get rid of the Royal Vampire's. One of the ways is pulling a little energy from the shifters, the elements and the spirit world, with that much energy the Makawee can create almost like a bomb of energy that will destroy all vampires that she is near, along with her own body." I put my hand up stopping Liam from interrupting me.

"The only reason that I would use this technique is if we were losing the battle. I don't want to have to kill myself, but I will to make sure everyone else can come home."  
"What would happen to Sam?" Liam asks.

"According to the scripts he'll be heartbroken, but it won't kill him like a lover's imprint. I love Sammy to death, literally. I would do this, just so he wouldn't have to live like this anymore, so he can live a normal life without having to change into a wolf and fight vampires for the rest of his life or have to worry about his children going down the same path he had to. He could get away from La Push and achieve his dreams of being an architect somewhere warmer and dryer. All I want from him is to be happy and I would give my life for him, even if I have been without him for three years. Even if he told me that he hated me and that he didn't want me or love me anymore. I would still do this even if he was still under Emily's spell." My eyes welled with tears, the scalding heat trailing down my cheeks.

"Hopefully you won't have to resort to that. We'll have more than enough shifters and friendly vampire's to help us. We will all have your back, especially Sam, Leah, Jacob and the young boys that call you Mother. There will also be many layers of the other shifters surrounding you, even if it is at a distance. You are our Makawee, and you will survive." He places his hand on my shoulder and I nod wiping my eyes.

"Let's go to the practice clearing. I want to watch all three tribes and compare how they fight. On the way there I'll call the Cullen's and see how they are faring with staying inline and calling up their allies." He nods, walking with me to the explorer and riding with me to the clearing. I hop out and walk out to the boulders in the center of the clearing and shouting to gather everyone's attention.

"Hey! I want each tribe to show me how they would take on a vampire as a pack, in pairs and singularly. You can show me by practicing on Jasper Whitlock-Hale of our residential friendly vampires. Try dismembering him and he will give you an ass whooping. He will then teach us all more about fighting newborn vampires and those who have had experience fighting for hundreds of years." Jasper walks up on the boulder with me, nodding to the shifters who all instantly shift and gather in their packs, preparing to practice.

"Thanks Jasper." He nods to me and hops onto the grass.


	11. Chapter 11

_**GUYS THIS STORY IS ALMOST OVER!**_

 _ **I am so sorry that I keep taking so long and keep bouncing around in this. If you all have any questions review and I will get back to them as soon as possible. I hope you like this chapter y'all.**_

 _ **THERE IS A LEMON. LOOK OUT FOR IT IF YOU DO NOT WANT TO READ IT.**_

 _ **PLEASE REVIEW Y'ALL IT MAKES ME FEEL GOOD**_

 _ **Love you!**_

~~~Chapter 10~~~

Jasper walks around all of the shifted tribes, gauging how they move and other things.

"I know many of you are curious why Isabella chose me to be the one that you train with. My official title is Major Jasper Reid Whitlock. I was the youngest Major in the Texas Cavalry. I was changed during the Civil War by a vile monstrous woman who kept me under her thumb for almost eighty years before I finally managed to escape. I have the most experience with fighting vampires and some other shifters. Yes, there were shifters in Mexico, but they had no idea how to fight Vampires, they hadn't seen one on hundreds of years. Anyways, I know that your loyalty is to Isabella and will follow her orders alone, but if I tell you something during training, I want you to listen. What I will be telling you could save your life. All of you plan three separate ways to get me down and we'll go from there." I listen to the chatter coming from the blood connections and smile knowing they're all going to learn a lot in the coming weeks.

 _Buzz….Buzz_ I pull my phone out and see Alice is calling me.

"Yes?"  
" _We have a month and a half. There will be frost over the clearing."_ She hangs up and I huff.

~~A Month Later~~  
In the last few weeks more shifters have arrived, even those we didn't think would arrive like the bears of the northern states, or the cougars of the midwestern states. All of them have created the blood connection and learned new ways to take out vampires no matter if they were alone or not. My house was finished two weeks ago, so Sam, the Pups and a few of the other shifters have moved in. The others have houses, trailers and even tents set up so they all can stay nearby.

"We have two weeks left until the battle and almost all of our allies have shown up. Many of them are Red-Eyes, but they have agreed to feed elsewhere. I have taught them as much as I can with and without the shifters being with them. I think it would be a good idea to have them meet and those who think that they can pair up with a vampire work with one until the fight. It will give the Volturi a nasty surprise to see us all truly working together." Jasper rumbles from across the kitchen. It's early Sunday morning which means that all off the shifters have the day off training and are making their way here. They all have gotten used to being around one another and sharing history that we all try to meet and spend the day together relaxing and having a good dinner, made by all of the imprints and mates that traveled with their shifters.

"Pitch it to them tomorrow then. And make sure Alice keeps Edward away from the boundary. He's been pushing his luck trying to get here to see everything we've been doing and somehow still trying to get me to come back to him. After all of this time you would think he'd back even smelled the mating mark Sam left and still thinks that I've been brain washed."

"He found his mate in Maggie of the Irish coven, but refuses to accept it because he's still obsessed with your blood. You would think that with the blood connection you have with all of these shifters, your blood would be appealing. It is to everyone else." Jasper just shrugs as my Pack walks in on the other side of the kitchen. One of the best things I did with this house was make sure only a part of the kitchen was on the other side of the treaty line for times like these where I have other things going on than to meet a vampire on the border.

"We have one of each shifter on our side of the treaty line, they'll tear into him before he can get close. Jasper made sure to pull him from the current treaty so he can't come in here, very happy you had him take over the Cullen's and get them in line." Paul tells me as he slides past me to make himself a cup of coffee.

"I think having the shifters pair up is a great idea, we need to make sure no one is left unprotected." Jake says helping the Pups set the many tables.

"When y'all get done setting the table go shower. I can smell all of you and you stink of dirt and venom." They all mumble agreements and take turns getting showers as the rest of the shifters show up.

~~Later that evening~~

"Luka, I want you to pull everyone from the border, I'm trusting Jasper to keep everyone from crossing. Pass along to the other leaders that I want all shifters to spend the rest of the evening resting. We only have a few weeks until the warm I want everyone resting and getting prepared mentally. Kay?" The gruff yet soft bear nods and lumbers out the back door with the rest of the bears.

"Bella." Sam's deep rumble causes me to turn, he encloses me in his arms, deep chocolate eyes burning into mine.

"Please let me make up for the years, please let me show you how much I need you." The vulnerability in his voice makes my knees weak, my lips are on his instantly.

********LEMON AHEAD******

 _Heat_. All I can feel everywhere is heat. My clothes are gone as he carries us to the bedroom, I gasp as my back hits the cool wall, his lips trailing from my lips down my jaw. Teeth nipping my neck pulls a soft moan from my lips that causes him to grind his arousal against me.

"S-Sam."I whimper pressing back against him. He growls softly pressing his knee between my thighs, pinning me to the wall so he can shred my bra.

"Fuck, Sam!" I moan as his scalding lips wrap around my budded nipple, his fingers slipping into the waistband of my panties, testing my wetness.

"So wet babygirl." He growls softly pressing his thumb against my clit, teasingly circling it.

"Sammy...no teasing.." I whine cupping him through his shorts making him moan against my skin. He pulls me from the wall, gently laying me on the bed, softly pulling my panties down my legs.

Sitting up on my elbows I watch as the former Alpha that bowed to no one, bowed before me, seemingly to admire my womanhood,

"So beautiful." He whispers kissing up the inside of my thighs, ghosting over the area that I wanted his hot mouth. I softly trail my fingers through his short hair, tugging him where I want him softly.

"Impatient." He chuckles then swipes his tongue up my slit making me jump. He laps my lips for a few moments savoring my taste before his tongue is attacking my clit as he gently pushes a finger into me.

"Sam." I moan breathlessly as he picks up his pace, making my hips arch off the bed making him wrap his arm around my waist to hold me down.

I softly rock into his lips as he inserts another finger stretching me. I feel the coil in my abdomen tighten more and more until my hips are arched off the bed and I am crying out Sam's name.

His tongue helps me ride out my orgasm as he gently laps at my folds before pulling away to drop his shorts and settle himself above me, my legs gently wrapped around his hips.

"I love you Sam." I whisper pulling his lips to mine, kissing him deeply, not minding the taste of myself on his lips.

He whispers, " I love you so much Bella." as he gently pushes his tip into me. His pace is slow, deep, yet gentle. Full of love, hope and need. I grip his arms, softly digging my nails in his arms when my orgasm washes through my body. A few thrusts later and he roars his own, rolling so I am on his chest as he pulls out of me and holds me against him.

******LEMON END*****

"We're doing that a few more times before the battle, and after I will make love to you every night. I will continually show you how much that I love you for the rest of my life if we make it through this. I love you so much Bella." He holds me against him tightly, and i can feel the tears hitting my scalp.

"We're going to make it through this Sam. I promise. You will make it through this. "  
"What do you mean, I'll make it through this. Why wouldn't you make it through this?" I internally smack myself, I didn't mean to let that slip! I bury my face into his chest, speaking against his skin.

"In the legends, if the Makawee sees that there is no way that she and the shifters will win, she can give up her life in one final blast that will take out all of the Vampires in the area..I would give my life to make sure that the shifters will live on. It is my duty." Sam is sitting up, his hand on my chin looking deeply into my eyes as I speak. My voice breaking at the end as tears well in my eyes.

"It is my duty as your Soul Bond to keep you safe. We are bonded together, you have many of my attributes, you had them before we ever got together. You are a part of me, if you were to die, so would a part of me that would never heal. I can not lose you, I just got you back. You have to promise me that you will not use yourself as a last resort. Isabella, babygirl, love of my life. Please promise me."  
The lie burns my tongue as I force it out. "I promise." He nods pulling me back into his arms, cuddling until he falls asleep and I lie awake thinking to myself.

 _I am so sorry Sammy. The shifters need to live on, even if that means I have to break my bond to you before I end everything, I will. You deserve to live my love._ I cry myself to sleep in his arms.


	12. Chapter 12

~~~~CHAPTER 11~~~

"Bella!" I'm on my feet and out the door in an instant. Alice is here, barely toeing the border.

"Edward went to them. They'll be here tomorrow. I am so sorry, get the shifters ready. We'll meet in the clearing. Hurry." She flits off and I begin pulling on the blood connections with the shifters.

" _ **All of you, get ready, Edward ratted us out and the Volturi will be here tomorrow. I'm sorry to have to pull you from your families. Let's go. I want everyone there in thirty. Kila, let all of the Elders know. Help those who want to share the evening with us get to the clearing.**_

"Jasper, I want to know why Alice didn't see Edward's decision to leave. I need to know why the fucking Psychic couldn't keep her so called brother from doing something stupid." I was in Jasper's face, searing my hands into his collar as soon as I saw him. My words were smoke in his face.

"I have no idea. He was surrounded by Emmett, Peter and most of the stronger males to keep him from doing this, but he somehow got past them and took off before making the decision. This wasn't my fault Bella."

"If any of these shifters die by Edwards hand I will rip the Cullen Clan apart. Do you hear me Carlisle? None of you will survive." Two sets of scalding arms wrap around me pulling me from Jasper and the rest of the Vampires.

"You need to breathe. YOu cannot set the whole battlefield ablaze before we're able to fight. Listen to us Bella." I focus on Sam and Liam's voices as they chatter back and forth, helping me calm down.

"Let's set up camp and get some food out here. Have more shifters get the rest of the Elders. Make sure Billy get's here and that someone will take the rest of the elders back before the battle ever begins." I shrug them off as I climb to my feet, refusing to look at the Cullens, nodding to the rest of the Vampires before I turn and walk into the tree line to help gather firewood.

~~THAT EVENING~~~

The entirety of the shifters and vampires, a few elders and myself set up camp a few short miles from the clearing that will become the battlefield tomorrow. I am standing Liam, Eria, Luka and Jake away from the others talking about tomorrow.

"I know that tomorrow is going to be difficult, but I know that we can all get through this. In the morning, I want all of you to meet with your packs and tell them that you are proud of them, that we can get through this and that they need to make sure to have their partners backs. I know that many have already found a partner, but those who haven't, you need to push them to find a partner, I don't want anyone alone during this fight. Since there are four of you, I want you to partner up as well. Leaders you all may be, but indestructible you aren't. Now get some food, get some rest and get prepared. We've a war to win." They each nod and hug me gently. I turn from them and leave them to talk as I turn towards the huge bonfire that my shifters are sitting around swapping battle stories with the other shifters and vampires. I walk around the fire, letting my hands drifts across shoulders, heads, chests and hands, making sure I at least touch their skin. Touching their skin gives their spirits a gentle yet powerful boost. They in turn send me a boost of soft warm energy and strength. There are more than fifty shifters in this camp site, and I make sure to pass and touch each one of them, letting them know that they are not and will not be alone in this coming battle. Finally, I walk to my pack. They are standing in front of my tent, ready to pass along their share of energy.

Sam is the first one to wrap his scalding arms around me, then the pups, Jake, Paul and the rest of my family. Each touch fills me with warmth, love, admiration, and strength.

"There will be many of us that may not return to our homelands tomorrow, there many that may be too wounded to carry home, there may be many that make it home and still lose their lives. So, I will not blame you, shame you or judge any of you if you wished to go home. Many of you have families, loved ones, children, that you want to go home to, and I will not feel bad if you chose to be with them than risk your life." Once the pack let me go, I turn to face the others, seeing that no one has left.

All of you need to know that we will win, we will destroy these evil bastards and that we will bring as many warriors home as possible. I love all of you amazing warriors, and I will protect you all with my life. Get some more food, get rest and get prepared. Tomorrow we go to war!"

All of them let out various shouts, howls and calls into the night.

"We've got this." I murmur to myself as I see no one leaving.

"No shifters will be on guard, all of you needs sleep. Jasper will help coordinate which Vampire's are on watch and who can go feed. Just keep an eye out for suspicious activity." Everyone nods and I turn from them, heading to my small tent with Sam following.

"Many of the shifters are going to sleep in their animal forms. I'm going to do the same, but the Pack will stay close to your tent, the others will stay by their mates." Sam spins me, kissing me deeply. His lips sear his love and need for me, I melt in his arms.

"Go Shift. I need to go to bed." He nods and I head into the tent to meditate before bed.

" _ **Daughter, why does your spirit call to us? You must rest, not waste your strength." Taha Aki appears before me in the surf.**_

" _ **I just needed to speak with someone who won't tell me that I will not need to sacrifice myself. I need to speak with someone who understands my reasoning for letting myself take the fall, so the rest of the shifters can live on. I looked into the scriptures and journals, if the Makawee dies, their Soul Bond can still live on...Sam can have the normal life that he wants, and can move on and away from here to find someone new." Taha Aki looks at me disapprovingly.**_

" _ **Little Kinekis, he will never move on from you. He never truly left you, even when Emily cast her spell on him. Internally his Wolf and Soul were fighting to get back to you. The Soul Bond that you two share is something more powerful and binding that none of the elder Spirits here have ever seen before. Hell, the only reason that you've an Imprint is so Liam doesn't go and kill himself. If something were to happen to you Kinetics, Samuel will never get over you, he might even take his own life just so he can traverse the Spirit World to find you. I understand that you want and believe that the only thing that can keep the Shifters alive is your sacrifice, but I know deep within that you will not have to take your own life." His chilled hands grip my shoulders, pulling me into a hug.**_

" _ **Please remeber Kinekis, you are not alone and you will not have to make this sacrifice. Get some rest and all of us Spirits will be watching, ready to help those who pass get through to the Spirit World."**_

I blink and I am back in my tent, under my sleeping bag with Seth, Colin, Brady and Gabe packed into the tent surrounding me in their Wolf forms.

"Did you guys put me in the sleeping bag?" Their massive heads nod and they settle their heads near or on my body. Colin is across my feet, Seth is at my head with Gabe and Brady beside me.

"I'll definitely stay warm. Goodnight boys." I tell them and close my eyes drifting to sleep.

 _ **Hey yall please REVIEW FOR ME IT MAKES ME HAPPY!**_


	13. Chapter 13

**Please forgive me for the shitty fight scene! I know that it sucks. But Tell me what you thought about the rest of it? We are almost done with this story. If you all want a continuation, LET ME KNOW IN A REVIEW!**

~~~CHAPTER 12~~  
I wake up the next morning with Dawn. I am out of my tent with the other females preparing a quick breakfast while the others were waking up and the Vampires got ready for Patrol.

All of the shifters decided to stay in their shifted forms and ate like animals until Peter stopped in front of me.

"Less than ten Miss Bella." I nod to him.

"Shifters, to the woods stay there until I call for you. I will keep you covered by my shield. Vampires, line up on our side of the clearing. Create a united front with me in the center." Everything began to move. All of the Elders had been taken home late last night so we don't have to worry about them.

All of the fifteen Vampires spread out beside or behind me. Each of them hugging or kissing their significant other, as the shifters had done last night. I pushed my shields -physical and mental- out and around all of us, even the shifters. I can tell from the way their auras 'ping' that they have pushed the younger pups, cubs and kits to the center, with the older shifters around them. All together the shifters make a semi-circle around all of us, some are paired up while the others who aren't wait for their Vampire partner.

"Five seconds." Alice whispers from down the line.

In the next breath a large grouping of Vampires drifts into the clearing. Some wore cloaks of varying shades of black, grey and beige. Three of them, the so- called Kings wore crimson cloaks, and walked in the center of all the Vampires until they spread out in the clearing.

"Carlisle, dear friend. Why have you gathered all of these Vampires here?" Aro, a dark haired, six foot, milky-eyed Vampire questions. His blond brother looks at all of us with distaste, his other brunett brother simply looks bored.

"Why did you not tell us of the shifter Witch from the Prophecy was in your midst?" The blond one, Caius, snapped not giving Carlisle time to answer the first question.

"I didn't want to say anything because she was healing my family and gave all of us a reason to seem more human. We thought she was Edward's mate for God's sake. I couldn't let you kill her because of some delusional fear." Carlisle's eyes stayed on his former son who stood behind Aro.

"It seem our fear has become real. Here she is, a tribal woman who believes that she can destroy us." Caius laughs.

"You vile bastards have wanted to turn the human race into cowering livestock for your pleasure. You all are tired of living in the shadows, by turning the whole race into cattle is beyond the balance of nature. You must be stopped." My voice carries a combined lilt of me and the other spirits nearby.

"You will do no such thing." Aro rasps. "You can give up the girl now Carlisle, or you all can die along with her. Your precious Edward going first." I glance at Carlisle in the corner of my eye. He looks from me to Aro.

"No. I can not let you put human lives at risk." Aro's eyes light up in maniacal glee as he grabs Edward by the back of his head, instantly ripping it off.

"So be it. Get the girl." He snarls as a dark mist begins to float our way. Once it reaches my barrier and can go no farther two large bulky Vampires head our way and I drop my physical shield letting them in. Emmett and Peter take them head on, grappling with them as all hell breaks lose. Vampires and shifters begin to tumble out of the woodline.

" _ **They surrounded us. We tried to stay hidden, but there were too many."**_ Kila shouts as he helps Iami rip off a male Vampire's head.

"Do you really think that these shifters and a handful of weak Vampires are going to stop us?" Aro laughs. Every Vampire spreads out to take on the Volturi. I surround the shifters with my mental barrier individually so Jane and Alec's powers won't work on them as I slowly walk to the Kings that haven't moved and the Witch Twins.

"I do. And we will stop you."

Jane runs towards me, blurrying as she races around me, trying to confuse me. Left hand up, she smalls through a boulder. She grabs me by my shoulder as Alec steps in front of me, his hand around my throat, lifting me into the air.

"Shifters, your dear leader has been caught." Aro calls out, the fighting around us stops, I hear many of the shifters howling, bracing themselves to run to my aid.

" _ **Do not move. None of you."**_ I command through the link, they all still. Everyone shouts in my head, distracting me for a moment.

" _ **Hush and let me take care of the Twins."**_ They all fall silent and I make myself focus as black spots fall into my vision. I can still tell that Aro is speaking, but with the blood pounding in my ears, I can't make it out.

Heat slowly begins to coarse through my veins, slowly building up till I am sweating and my breath slowly begins to smoke. A few moments later both of them catch on fire, quickly turning to ash. I manipulate the wind, blowing them away.

"I may look, smell and act human, but I can still kill all of you." I launch myself at the closest Vampire as the fight begins again.

As the battle wages on, I fell a few of my blood connections disappear, meaning that some of my warriors have been killed. I hear a drawn out howl and hear the Pack screaming in my head.

" _ **Armai!"**_ Armai was the only other female wolf in the Pack besides Leah, she was only a shifter for a month or so, she was fourteen. I turn and see her white and grey pelt lying broken against a tree, a female vampire over her grinning happily.

"You bitch!" I scream launching myself at her, but Jasper Gabe, Armai's Imprint beat me to her, ripping the vampire to shreds, then throwing her into a nearby pyre.

I look around the clearing, many small pyres are going, we're missing a handful of shifters and a few Vampire's, Esme and Carlisle among them. But there are more dead Volturi than us.

"Many of your gifted Vampires are dead Aro. So is Marcus, he gracefully asked our shifters to kill him so he can finally be with his mate. There are fifteen of you left, are you sure that you want to continue?" I question, wiping ash from my brow.

"You. Will. Not. Defeat. Us!" He snarls launching himself at me. We go tumbling across the field, flipping over and over. I feel his teeth rip at my skin and the searing pain of the venom entering my system, but I continue to fight for the upper hand. My body is on fire, his clothes are smoldering but neither one is stopping.

I roll, seeing a chance and I take it, wrapping my arms around his neck, fusing my legs to the ground, pulling his head off.

"We are done. The battle is over. You have the chance to Surrender Caius, or we can rip you apart and send you to hell with your brothers." He looks from me to the shifters, he drops his head and walks towards me, he gets a few steps away before he has Jake and Sam in his arms, as if he were going to squeeze them in a hug.

"These two wolves have been watching you, they have had your back. I would say these two are very special to you. I believe I will take them with me to hell." I stop, my heart pounds in my ears. " _ **Bella. Don't do anything. We love you."**_ I hear them whisper to me, they don't try to fight the old King, they don't struggle, they just stare at me with fierce love and strength. I force myself to stay upright, my eyes never straying from them.

Caius is still talking, when I see movement behind him. _Peter and Jasper._ In the blink of an eye the blond king's head is ripped off and Jaker and Sam are let go. I am across the clearing in an instant pulling both to me, burying my face in their fur.

"We won. Let's gather our dead and wounded and go home." Jasper rumbles as he tosses Caius into the pyre and the other Volturi vampires run off.

~~LATER THAT EVENING~~~~

"We have gathered our dead and injured from the field, in total we lost ten out of fifty shifters, many of which were younger cubs that lost their partner in battle or were too exhausted to continue. They will get the burial they deserve, and have our ancestors guide them into the spirit world. I know that this was difficult for all of us, mentally and physically, but I am proud to have fought with all of you. Know that anytime that you need any help, you can call on your new brothers and sisters. Tonight, we rest and mourn. Tomorrow, the burials for those that you wish to have buried here, and for those that wish to leave, may." My voice carries all across my back deck overlooking everyone that wanted to return to La Push. Everyone is exhausted, so the Elders and a few of the towns people that know about the Shifters created a whole feast of homemade food and deliverd foods like pizza.

"Let us eat and heal." Everyone piles inside and eats their fill.

Many shifters have left, I look at the clock to see that it is eleven in the evening and that I am ready for bed. Sam lifts me off of his lat and into his arms, "Goodnight everyone. Sleep well." He murmurs to those who are still awake as he carries me to our bed after Colin, Brady and Seth hug me tightly, all three still mourning the loss of their brother Gabriel, who lost his life mere moments after Armai lost her life. "It'll be okay, Pups. I promise he is going to love a happy life in the spirit world." I tell them as I kiss their cheeks.

"We love you Mama. Get some rest." they tell me and I nod as Sam walks us away.

"I am so happy that Jasper and Peter were there to save you and Jake today." I whisper pulling him close to me after he covers us with a thin sheet.

"I'm glad that you destroyed the Witch Twins when you did. You were purple Bella, I thought you had lost too much oxygen and wouldn't be able to create the flames." We both hold onto each other through the night, making sure the other didn't disappear.

"I love you Samuel Uley." I whisper.

"I love you Bella Swan." He whispers back as we both fall into a deep sleep.

 **PLEASE LEAVE ME A REVIEW!**


	14. AUTHOR'S NOTE IMPORTANT PLEASE READ ME!

AUTHOR'S NOTE

Hey Y'all! I have been rereading this story and I have realized that somethings are a little wrong with the timing or the way that they were written. I am going to be taking the story down for a little while for editing and lengthening. I need to get a bit better at writing stories like this. Thank you all for being so supportive and loving this story. We will continue on with Bella and Sam soon! Let me know if you all have any ideas of what you want to see more of or if you think I should take anything out. I love you all!


End file.
